Frosted Life
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: A quoi ressemblait Jotunheim avant la guerre ? Quels sont les évènements qui ont conduit à la conception puis la naissance de Loki ? Tout commence quand le Prince héritier des Géants rencontre une apprentie sorcière... et se rend compte qu'elle est loin d'être soumise...
1. Chapter 1

**Frosted Life**

« Farbauti Karadottir ! Vas-tu m'expliquer quelle sottise tu t'es encore mis en tête d'accomplir ? »

L'apprentie sorcière – un titre indigne de ses pouvoirs, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était passée maître mais ces vieux croulants de professeurs refusaient de l'admettre – prit son air le plus innocent, écarquillant légèrement ses yeux grenat pour se donner des allures enfantines.

« Une sottise ? Moi ? » se récria-t-elle vertueusement, l'image même de la dignité blessée.

Beli croisa les bras et la dévisagea d'un œil sévère, pas du tout convaincu.

« Je te connais, petite vipère des glaces » rappela-t-il. « Tu manigances TOUJOURS des coups fourrés ! »

« Sais-tu que cela s'appelle sauter aux conclusions, ce que tu es en train de me faire ? » rétorqua la demoiselle.

« Tu as beau être puissante, n'oublie pas que je suis ton aîné dans les arts de la magie ! Je peux voir ce que tu traficotes quand il me plaît. »

Farbauti regarda son interlocuteur pendant deux secondes puis rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Depuis quand es-tu voyant ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, toujours hilare. « Ce don est réservé aux femmes ! »

« Allons, tu sais bien que cette règle ne s'applique pas à un change-forme » lui rappela malicieusement Beli. « Quoique, je me demande bien qui voudrait constamment être femme… Avec ces affreuses crampes ! »

« Couard ! » le taquina Farbauti.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

« D'accord, je me rends. J'ai l'intention de sortir. »

Beli faillit avaler sa langue.

« Sortir ? Sortir du Bois de Fer ? Par les tripes d'Ymir, mais à quoi penses-tu, morveuse ? »

« Mais j'étouffe ici ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille. « Je me lève et je me couche, et entre temps je n'ai pas quitté les murs d'Utgard ! Je vais devenir folle si ça continue ! »

« C'est la tradition » protesta Beli. « Tu es une apprentie, et tant que tu ne maîtrises pas complètement tes dons… »

« Mais je les _maîtrise _! » explosa Farbauti. « Ce sont les Anciens qui font de l'obstruction caractérisée, parce qu'ils refusent d'accorder le titre d'ividja à une gamine qui n'a quitté le logis que depuis quarante-sept ans ! »

Le Jotun plus âgé ne put retenir une grimace. Farbauti ne disait que la vérité : les Anciens renâclaient, répétant que Farbauti était trop jeune, que la promotion lui monterait à la tête, alors qu'un autre apprenti, un plus vieux, aurait été consacré ividja sans y réfléchir à deux fois s'il avait eu un dixième de ses capacités.

Les prunelles rubis de la jeune fille scintillaient, prêtes à laisser échapper des larmes de rage.

« S'il te plaît, Bel. Rien qu'une fois. Une seule ! Il me le faut. »

Doux Néant, comment cette bougresse réussissait-elle ainsi à l'embobiner ? Une belle menteuse aux paroles d'or, telle était la fille de Kara. Quel genre d'engeance allait-elle produire ?

« Si tu te fais attraper, je refuse de te couvrir » céda platement Beli.

Le sourire que lui rendit sa vis-à-vis était si radieux qu'il aurait pu éclairer la nuit de Jotunheim comme si cela avait été le jour.

* * *

A environ deux heures de marche du Bois de Fer, une silhouette esseulée lâcha un juron retentissant.

« Par les couilles flétries de Nidhogg ! »

Oh, si jamais il remettait la main sur le pitoyable escroc qui lui avait vendu cette carte visiblement dépassée, l'imbécile prierait pour une mort rapide. Rapide comme se faire écorcher lambeau par lambeau de peau.

Laufey-Prince, fils unique de Nal Hrymsdottir, héritier du trône d'Ymir, n'était guère enclin à la miséricorde. Surtout envers les incapables.

Il en faisait un prince, perdu dans la plaine au beau milieu de nulle part ! Oh, le froid n'était pas un problème – ne l'était jamais pour un Géant des Glaces – mais Laufey sentait son estomac commencer à se faire entendre.

Heureusement qu'il y avait une forêt à proximité. Le prince héritier avait beau avoisiner les trois mètres de hauteur, il savait parfaitement se montrer discret lorsqu'il souhaitait chasser. Et un bois, et bien, ne manquait jamais d'accueillir une faune…

Il se mit à marcher vers les silhouettes sombres des arbres.

* * *

La tapisserie est sur le métier à tisser, et la navette voltige follement. Les fils colorés du destin se mêlent, se nouent et s'entrecroisent, bleu et blanc comme la glace, rouge de brasier pour la passion, or fauve pour la couronne, noir et brun pour la mort. Mais cela viendra plus tard.

Pour l'heure, la navette tisse, et les fils qu'elle emploie sont de soie et de lin, pour la richesse et la magie, d'une teinte bleu intense comme la peau d'un Géant des Glaces, traçant un motif qui est encore impossible à distinguer nettement, mais qui peut être deviné.

Fil d'or pour le prince, fil d'argent pour la sorcière. Fil gris de fer pour le guerrier, fil vert vif pour l'enchanteresse. Les fils s'enlacent et se croisent, se nouent, dessinent ensemble une ébauche de futur, une esquisse de possible.

Et pendant que la navette danse, Farbauti et Laufey sont sur le point de se rencontrer.


	2. Chapter 2

En fin de compte, cela n'avait peut-être pas été une très bonne idée de se rendre dans ce bois. Il était tellement silencieux et désert que pour un peu, Laufey se serait cru dans le domaine d'Hel, Reine des morts sans gloire.

Les arbres étaient étranges : leur écorce d'un gris sombre brillait de reflets métalliques sous la lueur des lunes jumelles, resplendissant d'un éclat presque surnaturel. Une lourde odeur de genièvre et de résine de pin imbibait l'air glacial.

Le prince plissa le nez. La senteur lui retournait l'estomac. Qui plus est, elle l'empêcherait de repérer une possible menace à l'odorat – tous les jötnar apprenaient à exploiter leurs sens lors des expéditions hors des villages et des cités. Jotunheim n'était pas une planète soumise à ses habitants les plus intelligents.

Le Domaine d'Ymir ne connaissait qu'un seul maître : le plus fort.

Les yeux grand ouverts, l'oreille attentive, Laufey poursuivit sa route.

* * *

En toute honnêteté, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Sous sa forme de chouette des neiges parfaitement immaculée, perchée dans les branches d'un sapin tordu, Farbauti observait le jotunn qui progressait sous le couvert des arbres.

Elle savait de qui il s'agissait : les lignes claniques de la famille royale étaient parfaitement identifiables. Que faisait donc l'héritier de la Reine aux abords d'Utgard ?

_Peut-être est-il venu vérifier si tous les sorciers ressemblent au Mimir._

L'idée fit s'ébouriffer les plumes de la jeune sorcière. Farbauti n'était pas une grande coquette – vraiment pas du tout – mais le Mimir en titre passait vraiment les bornes de la mocheté. Il aurait mérité de finir à la potence si la laideur avait été un crime passible de la peine de mort.

Hélas, ça ne l'était pas.

_Faut-il que tu le désillusionne, ma petite ?_

Sous sa forme de chouette, impossible de sourire. En revanche, si le prince avait levé le nez, il aurait pu voir les prunelles de l'oiseau étinceler de malice.

* * *

Il était observé. Il le sentait, comme une épingle de fer enfoncée dans sa nuque. Il était espionné.

Le cœur battant, Laufey se tendit, prêt à façonner une dague de glace dans sa main, les lèvres retroussées pour exhiber ses crocs.

Un rire comme des stalactites qui s'entrechoquent résonna dans l'air.

« Mais c'est qu'il ferait peur ! »

Pris au dépourvu, Laufey leva les yeux, juste au moment où une forme se laissait tomber de la branche d'arbre à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour atterrir à quatre pattes dans la neige.

Une paire d'yeux grenat se darda sur le prince interloqué.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu d'ividja, bécasseau ? »

Ividja. Laufey connaissait le terme. Les enchanteurs de Jotunheim, les élus d'Audhumla, réputés pour la puissance de leur sorcellerie et leur indomptable tempérament. Un ividja faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et le souverain même ne pouvait pas les commander.

Au cours de ses mille ans d'existence, l'unique ividja que l'héritier du trône avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir avait été le Mimir, un vieux croulant au caractère effroyable qui avait servi le géniteur de l'actuelle Reine.

Cette fille – car c'en était une – était différente, ça sautait aux yeux.

Premièrement, ses cheveux étaient noirs, aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, et dotés de la même nuance bleu luisant, attachés en un grossier chignon avec un lien de cuir terne. Seuls les mages avaient des cheveux, et Laufey se demanda brièvement quelle en serait la texture sous ses doigts.

Ensuite, elle portait une robe de laine sans manches, sans la moindre teinture, ni la moindre décoration, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Un vêtement des plus simples contrastant avec la tenue et les parures recherchées du Mimir.

Et enfin, elle était petite. Bien sûr, le prince savait que les sorciers étaient toujours moins grands que les guerriers, mais pas _à ce point_. Le Mimir mesurait environ deux mètre dix, ce qui était nettement en-dessous de la moyenne, mais cette fille… à vue de nez, cette fille ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. La taille d'un gamin de six siècles à peine. Ce qui était assez difficile à réconcilier avec les deux petites rondeurs sous sa robe, à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Laufey étant bien trop sidéré par l'apparition pour piper ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, une grimace de frustration apparut sur le visage de la fille.

« Et bien quoi ? » répéta-elle, visiblement agacée. « Tu as un cerveau, ou tu l'as oublié dans ton château ? »

En tant que prince, l'héritier du trône d'Ymir avait eu sa dose de flatteries. Mais certainement pas sa dose de critique. Un grondement remonta le long de sa gorge et il serra les poings pour ne pas gifler l'audacieuse.

« Prends garde à ce que tu dis » siffla-t-il.

La fille arqua un sourcil brun.

« Ou quoi ? Tu me renverseras sur le dos pour rendre hommage à Audhumla ? Je dois dire, je ne dirais pas non » ajouta-elle en louchant sur la musculature de son interlocuteur d'un air franchement approbateur.

Laufey sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Il avait eu l'occasion de flirter – il avait atteint l'âge d'homme, après tout – mais rien d'aussi direct. Par les couilles d'Ymir, comment cette donzelle pouvait-elle faire montre d'une telle impudeur ? Avec son minois innocent !

« Mes goûts ne se portent guère vers les fillettes à peine sevrées de leurs mères » parvint-il à rétorquer.

La fille sursauta, piquée au vif.

« Comment _oses-tu_… ? Moi qui ai bientôt mille et dix ans ! Je vais t'écorcher et renvoyer la peau à l'auteure de tes jours, tout prince que tu es ! »

Laufey éclata de rire.

« Tu crois cela ? Tu pèses autant qu'un sac de plumes trempées, demi-portion ! »

Un sourire vicieux apparut sur les lèvres de la fille, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, le prince se retrouva catapulté en arrière, heurtant un pin avec suffisamment de force pour en voir des étoiles exploser dans son champ de vision.

La neige crissa sous les pieds nus de la sorcière alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu disais, jeune prince ? »

La tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, les yeux remplis d'une innocence parfaitement feinte, elle le dévisageait comme un baladin exécutant un numéro comique.

Laufey éprouva l'envie furieuse d'empoigner cette chevelure noire et de battre sa propriétaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. _Personne _ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte !

En même temps que la haine, une sensation étrange s'agita dans ses entrailles. _Personne _encore n'avait eu le culot insensé de lever la main sur le fils de la Reine. Tous savaient bien qu'il y aurait des représailles.

Et cette fille l'avait envoyé bouler contre un arbre.

De _l'admiration_. Oui, c'était ça, cette curieuse impression au creux de ses tripes. De _l'admiration_.

« Je te traînerais jusqu'à la citadelle » fit-il d'une voix grave, « et te pendrais au mur du château après t'avoir fouettée jusqu'à t'en lacérer les os. »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit.

« Je demande à voir, mon prince ! Je ne demande qu'à voir. Et maintenant, lève-toi, que je te montre le chemin jusqu'à Utgard. Tu t'expliqueras avec le Skrymir de ce que tu fais ici. »

Avec un grognement, Laufey se mit debout, et fut à nouveau frappé par la petitesse de la fille. Une enfant. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une enfant, en vérité.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir mille et dix ans ?

D'un pas de danseuse, elle tourna le dos au prince et se dirigea vers l'ouest. Il lui emboîta le pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Au bout de cinq heures passées à piétiner dans la neige, Laufey commençait à en avoir assez. Juste un tout petit peu assez.

« Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de nous perdre ? » grogna-t-il entre ses crocs.

La fille lui renvoya un regard méprisant.

« Je sais très bien où je vais. Mais que veux-tu, ça va toujours plus vite à vol d'oiseau. »

La phrase fit tendre l'oreille au prince.

« Quand tu dis vol d'oiseau… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'une suffisance parfaitement odieuse.

« Tous les ividjur sont des change-formes. Ne me dis pas que ton éducation a été négligée à ce point ? »

Laufey sentit sa colère remonter à une vitesse fulgurante et se disposait à empoigner l'insolente donzelle pour lui apprendre sa place quand celle-ci s'arrêta net et tendit le bras. Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et perdit aussitôt le souffle.

Le nom de la capitale de Jotunheim, Utgard la Mineure, n'avait jamais eu aucun sens à ses yeux. En quoi donc la citadelle, avec ses tours de glace scintillant sous la lumière des lunes, était-elle inférieure à quelque autre ville que ce soit ?

A présent, il avait devant lui Utgard la Majeure, la forteresse des enchanteurs, et il comprenait tout à coup en quoi Utgard la Mineure _était _mineure.

Devant eux, la forêt plongeait à pic avant de remonter en montagnes, et sur l'une d'elles était perchée le bastion des sorciers, tout en flèches étincelantes de reflets argentés et outremer, illuminées de l'intérieur par on ne savait quoi. Même à distance, un vague écho se faisait entendre, semblable à un susurrement trop bas pour être compréhensible. _L'œuvre du seidr ?_

« Jarnvidr-Utgard » dit simplement l'apprentie sorcière. « Utgard du Bois de Fer. »

« C'est… »

Laufey chercha un mot adéquat sans le trouver. A sa grande surprise, la fille tourna vers lui un sourire doux.

« Oui. Utgard _est_. Tout simplement. »

* * *

« Laufey Naljarson. »

« En effet. »

Le Skrymir tordit la bouche.

« Je me demande bien ce qui a poussé le fils de la Reine à pénétrer dans un lieu ouvert seulement aux ividjur. Aux dernières nouvelles, Altesse, vous n'étiez _pas_ un ividja. A moins que votre apparence ne soit qu'une illusion ? »

Laufey se demanda si l'insolence était un trait caractéristique des manieurs de seidr. En tout cas, le Skrymir comme la donzelle de tout à l'heure l'étaient bien assez pour toute la cour royale d'Utgard la Mineure.

« Je doute qu'une illusion puisse avoir mal aux pieds » se borna-t-il à répondre.

Le Skrymir renifla sans la moindre classe, ce qui contrastait furieusement avec la tenue soigneusement recherchée qu'il arborait : un long pagne de cuir noirci rehaussé de fourrure gris sombre, des bracelets de pierres foncées à chaque bras et des colliers d'os autour du cou. Des ornements d'os ornaient également la masse de tresses blond cendrée qui coiffait son crâne. L'ensemble était quelque peu intimidant aux yeux d'un néophyte.

« Pour avoir violé le sanctuaire du Bois de Fer, vous méritez légitimement la mort, Altesse » laissa-t-il tomber.

Laufey se raidit.

« Oseriez-vous porter la main sur l'héritier de la Reine ? » gronda-t-il.

Le Skrymir eut un sourire inquiétant.

« Vous êtes à Jarnvidr-Utgard, mon prince. Les lois du monde matériel n'ont pas cours ici. Seul compte la volonté d'Audhumla, et la volonté d'Audhumla est qu'aucun hrimthur, aucun non-ividja n'entre dans le Bois de Fer. Pourquoi devrais-je vous épargner ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Laufey sentit le rythme de son cœur décroître, presque cesser. Non. Non, il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il était le Prince du Royaume de l'Hiver. Il n'était pas faible.

« L'héritier du trône reçoit la bénédiction de la déesse en même temps que son titre » fit-il à mi-voix. « Audhumla m'a accordé sa protection comme à tous mes ancêtres. Vous pouvez toucher un prince de Jotunheim, mais toucherez-vous le protégé de la Mère elle-même ? »

Les yeux étrécis du Skrymir lancèrent un éclat rouge.

« Vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche. En ce cas, votre Altesse, vous bénéficierez d'une nuit de repos ici avant que nous ne vous mettions dehors. Nous savons tous deux que mieux vaut ne pas trop exiger d'Audhumla. »

Laufey s'obligea à ravaler sa colère d'être traité de manière aussi cavalière et inclina la tête.

« Merci infiniment de m'ouvrir vos portes, mon maître. »

L'enchanteur eut un petit rire sec.

« Bienvenue à Utgard la Majeure, mon prince. »


	4. Chapter 4

Farbauti s'attendait à la dérouillée. En fait, il lui semblait que tous les Anciens n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour la battre à la moindre occasion.

Cette fois-ci, devait-elle reconnaître, ils s'étaient surpassés. Son bras gauche s'était probablement cassé deux fois pendant la raclée. Et c'était un véritable miracle que ses vertèbres soient encore alignées correctement. Pour ne rien dire de la collection de meurtrissures qu'elle arborerait demain matin…

Ah bah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à fiche ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait la voir pour les trois semaines à venir – sa punition pour avoir osé _quitter _le périmètre restreint du château : une correction à la rendre infirme et un petit séjour dans l'une des caves de la forteresse. Parfaitement glaciale – même selon les standards des jötnar – parfaitement obscure, et totalement nue. Même pas une paillasse pour dormir. Oh, et il n'était pas prévu au programme de lui donner quoi que ce soit de comestible.

Les cachots de Jotunheim étaient supposés être des cachots, après tout, pas des chambres d'auberge luxueuse.

Farbauti avait patiemment attendu, couchée sur le dallage dans le plus simple appareil, que ses blessures les plus graves se soient suffisamment refermées. Puis elle avait défait son chignon, laissant tomber au sol une épingle à cheveux dans un tintement cristallin.

A première vue, il s'agissait d'un bijou délicat, un serpent de jade vert pâle enroulé tout au bout d'une tige adamantine claire comme de l'eau de source. L'apprentie sorcière y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux – surtout à cause du prix payé pour l'obtenir. Elle se rappelait encore la lueur de convoitise lubrique dans les yeux du nain lorsque celui-ci avait dévoilé son exigence.

Elle avait payé, et le nain lui avait remis l'épingle. Un joli travail d'orfèvre qu'elle pouvait dissimuler dans la masse de ses cheveux, et dont personne ne soupçonnait jamais l'utilité. Ils ne voyaient que la courbe gracieuse et fluide des gemmes, et pas du tout l'extrémité assez pointue pour transpercer les chairs et les cuirs les plus résistants.

La pointe s'inséra aisément dans la serrure, et Farbauti eut l'immense satisfaction d'entendre jouer le mécanisme après deux minutes et demi d'intense trifouillage. La serrure était supposée résister à tout sortilège… mais bizarrement, son concepteur n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'un vulgaire crochetage.

C'était ça le gros problème avec les mages : ils oubliaient souvent que la magie ne résolvait pas automatiquement n'importe quoi.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma avec un léger grincement, et une ombre se glissa dans les couloirs glacés. Tout en replaçant l'épingle dans ses longues mèches noires, Farbauti se prit à espérer de toutes ses forces que personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de descendre dans les sous-sols de la forteresse. Surtout tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de vêtements – d'accord, les jötnar ne s'habillaient pas beaucoup, mais ils ne se promenaient pas nus… Sauf dans le cas des criminels qu'on cherchait à couvrir d'humiliation, bien entendu.

L'apprentie sorcière imagina avec un plaisir vengeur tous les Anciens privés de leurs pagnes et fouettés jusqu'à ce que la moelle de leurs os se répande sur le sol. Oh, si seulement…

Par les couilles du Nidhögg, où avait-elle fini ? Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de rêvasser trop fort lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, elle en oubliait de faire attention à la direction qu'elle prenait… Tiens, ça lui disait quelque chose, cette niche… Oh. Oh, d'accord. Là, elle savait où elle était.

Devant elle, un lourd rideau de velours noir aux reflets bleutés barrait l'accès à une salle. Elle déglutit. Recula d'un pas.

Un souffle fit vaciller la flamme de la lampe posée dans la niche et onduler le rideau, comme un soupir qui n'attendait que d'être relâché.

L'apprentie sorcière avala de nouveau sa salive. S'avança. Souleva le rideau et pénétra dans la salle.

Toute la pièce baignait dans une étrange lueur bleutée, originaire des lampes à huile de céramique qui recouvraient littéralement deux murs, chacune posée sur un petit rebord individuel. Quelques unes des flammes s'étaient éteintes.

Machinalement, Farbauti alla chercher chacune des lampes éteintes pour les remplir au gros bidon posé près de l'unique entrée, leur poser une nouvelle mèche et les allumer avant de les reposer. Une fois ceci fait, elle frissonna et se tourna vers le mur du fond.

Une statue lui faisait face. La statue d'une femme obèse, aux seins assez lourds pour assommer un morse, arborant un sourire énigmatique vaguement terrifiant. Deux cornes jaillissaient de sa chevelure tressée et une peau de loup géant reposait négligemment sur ses épaules, un collier de crânes ornant son cou. Sa main droite brandissait un coutelas d'aspect barbare tandis que sa main gauche tenait gracieusement une coupe.

Très lentement, l'apprentie sorcière se prosterna, le nez sur le dallage glacial. Un nouveau souffle fit vaciller les lumignons et elle se mordit la lèvre.

_Ô Bienveillante, je jure que je ne cherchais pas à profaner ton sanctuaire. Laisse-moi repartir sans malédiction sur ma tête !_

Audhumla était la Mère Suprême, Celle qui avait enfanté les Neuf Royaumes. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était toujours bien disposée.

Farbauti n'était peut-être qu'une sale morveuse, mais même elle savait que la Toute-Bonne devait être traitée avec le plus grand respect. En toutes circonstances.

Elle demeura prosternée pendant ce qui lui sembla un temps interminable, nue comme la main, absolument vulnérable.

Les lampes s'éteignirent toutes en même temps.

La jeune fille sursauta et trembla de tout son corps. Lentement, très lentement, elle releva la tête.

Aux pieds de la statue luisait une figurine à la clarté pâle. Trop indistincte pour en discerner les traits particuliers.

Un nouveau souffle, plus prononcé cette fois. Retenant à grand-peine un gémissement, Farbauti rampa sur les coudes pour se rapprocher de la figurine.

De l'albâtre. Une statuette d'albâtre, une minuscule poupée féminine aux seins dénudés, aux bras et à la poitrine recouverts de parures, un diadème reposant sur ses tresses.

Farbauti étendit le bras et saisit la figurine.

La rafale qui s'engouffra dans la pièce la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle osa rouvrir les yeux, les lampes étaient de nouveau allumées.

Elle recula vers l'entrée de la salle, toujours sur les genoux et les coudes, n'osant se relever qu'une fois passé le rideau de velours. Un faible rire lui échappa.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la figurine qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Et sursauta.

Les traits du visage. Les marques tribales. Pas de doute possible. C'était elle.

La figurine la représentait, elle.

Parée comme une reine.


	5. Chapter 5

Après l'accueil que lui avait réservé le Skrymir, Laufey se doutait que son appartenance à la lignée royale ne lui vaudrait aucun traitement de faveur. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait.

En fait, il était sûr que tous les ividjur résidant à Jarnvidr-Utgard le méprisaient d'être un hrimthur, un jotunn de taille traditionnelle pour la race.

Il fallait reconnaître, ce n'était guère confortable d'être un hrimthur à Utgard la Majeure : le prince se sentait aussi déplacé que s'il s'était trouvé parmi les nains de Nidavellir. Tous les sorciers étaient-ils donc si _petits _?

Alors que le Skrymir le conduisait à la chambre – dites plutôt le trou où il passerait la nuit – Laufey avait aperçu quelques ividjur au détour des couloirs. Que des femmes apparemment, la rumeur selon laquelle Audhumla préférait des femmes pour célébrer ses mystères n'avait pas menti.

Non, pas des femmes. Des filles. Elles étaient trop… trop _délicates _pour mériter le nom de femmes. Elles avaient toutes la taille d'enfants, sans en avoir la carrure robuste, dotées à la place de lignes fines et graciles.

L'héritier du trône, dans un château rempli de fillettes magiciennes. C'était d'un ridicule consommé.

Presque machinalement, les pensées de Laufey se tournèrent vers la fille qui l'avait amené à la forteresse.

Où était-elle passée, la gueuse ? Dans le tourbillon qui avait saisi le bastion suite à l'arrivée d'un profane dans le sanctuaire, la donzelle avait disparu. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-elle été châtiée pour l'avoir guidé ?

_Si tel est le cas, dommage pour moi_ songea le prince non sans plaisir sadique. _J'avais promis de la pendre aux remparts de la citadelle, après tout, pour sa langue bien pendue._

L'espace d'une minute, il se délecta à imaginer l'insolente morveuse le dos lacéré par le fouet, à genoux dans la neige et le suppliant de lui faire grâce, les yeux remplis de larmes. Quels yeux étranges elle avait, d'ailleurs… Pas de la couleur du sang ou des rubis, non, plutôt comme les poinsettias qui fleurissaient dans la toundra au plus fort de l'hiver, piquetant la neige de taches écarlates…

Le prince secoua la tête et alla s'allonger sur sa paillasse, chassant de son esprit la fille et ses yeux couleur de fleur. Il ne disposait que d'une nuit ici, ce qui signifiait que le Skrymir le mettrait dehors en pleine journée. La période durant laquelle les jötnar dormaient, habituellement.

Oh, il leur arrivait de s'aventurer dehors quand le soleil était levé, mais jamais très longtemps. La lumière se reflétant sur la neige et la glace rendait un géant pratiquement aveugle, même quand celui-ci abaissait sa deuxième paire de paupières et utilisait des lunettes protectrices. Et être aveugle sur Jotunheim n'était pas une bonne stratégie de survie à long terme.

Le Skrymir devait bien rire, à s'imaginer le prince du Royaume de l'Hiver tituber à l'aveuglette.

Laufey serra les crocs au point de les faire grincer. Entre le Mimir, la sale gamine – comment s'appelait-elle, au fait ? Elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom – et le Skrymir, il doutait finir par éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une miette d'affection pour un ividja.

Probablement jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Dès qu'elle entendit les gloussements, Farbauti se recroquevilla contre le mur, sentant les poils se hérisser sur son dos de rat – elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette forme, mais il fallait qu'elle passe inaperçue et les gens ne pensaient pas souvent à regarder leurs pieds.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas un ou une des Anciens – en dépit de leur arrogance, ils auraient tout de suite flairé la magie dans l'air, et elle l'aurait eu bien dans l'os. C'était juste deux autres apprenties, en robe de laine grossière, les cheveux attachés, en train de rigoler bêtement.

« …mal du tout, hein ? »

« D'après toi, son membre est proportionnel ? »

Un gloussement qui voulait paraître effarouché mais ne réussit qu'à être égrillard.

« Oh, c'est des histoires, le rapport entre la taille et… »

« Oui mais _imagine _! »

Deux soupirs synchronisés.

« Et en plus, il est _prince_. Le _prince héritier_. »

« Rêve, ma belle. Cela dit, il est vraiment… attirant. »

_Sans rire ? _pensa Farbauti avec une pointe de sarcasme. _Il n'est que le futur roi, il a tout ce qu'il veut en claquant des doigts, on le croirait modelé par Audhumla elle-même, non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'attirant là-dedans ?_

Même une gourde finie – telle que la fille de Kara – pouvait voir les atouts du prince – quel était son nom, au fait ? La femme qui réussirait à le séduire gagnerait véritablement une prise superbe.

Personnellement, Farbauti se disait que le plus difficile, ce ne serait pas d'attraper le prince, ce serait de le supporter après les noces. Elle se savait dotée d'un don pour enrager son entourage, mais le fils de la Reine avait pris la mouche alors qu'elle lui avait à peine dit deux mots. Un mari caractériel, c'était souvent difficile à tolérer…

Elle s'arracha à ses réflexions sur les aléas conjugaux pour entendre la fin de la conversation entre les deux apprenties :

« …repart quand ? »

« Oh, demain matin. Le Skrymir fait déjà des convulsions à l'idée de laisser un hrimthur profaner le château pour la soirée, alors pour la journée qui suit ! »

« En pleine _lumière _? Mais il va se faire manger ! »

« Oh, non… On a beau dire, y a rien qui pointe son nez pendant le jour, il fait trop clair. Rien sauf les petits charognards, bien sûr. »

« C'est tout de même pas des choses à faire… »

Le murmure s'éteignit avec la distance. Farbauti remua pensivement des moustaches.

Voyager pendant la journée, personne ne faisait ça. Avec la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur la neige, c'était un coup à devenir aveugle. Il allait souffrir, le prince…

…Et ça ne réjouirait certainement pas le Skrymir s'il parvenait sain et sauf à Utgard la Mineure.

Farbauti avait toujours eu du mal avec les autorités. Du coup, si elle disposait d'un moyen de leur jouer un vilain tour, elle avait énormément de mal à ne pas en profiter.

* * *

Laufey avait eu l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux quand une apprentie était venue frapper à la porte de son trou pour lui annoncer que le soleil s'était levé – où avait filé le temps ?

Pour l'heure, il ne faisait pas encore très clair. C'était plus tard que les choses se gâteraient. Oh, il avait bien ses lunettes de protection dans sa besace, mais tout de même.

Le Skrymir arborait un visage soigneusement impassible, mais le prince pouvait renifler l'odeur de la satisfaction vaguement sadique sur le sorcier – si seulement il pouvait le coincer dans un coin reculé pour lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de ses petits jeux…

Il savait exactement pourquoi l'enchanteur agissait de la sorte : Ymir avait unifié les tribus lors de la fondation du Royaume, mais seulement car Loki d'Utgard – le mythique Premier des Ividjur – lui avait apporté le soutien de ses pouvoirs et de son lien à la planète elle-même. Et les sorciers n'avaient jamais laissé la famille royale l'oublier.

Le Skrymir avait probablement l'intention de rafraîchir la mémoire de la Reine – laquelle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite, contrairement au souverain l'ayant précédée. Mais il se collait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate s'il croyait que ça la convaincrait de laisser les magiciens revenir fourrer leur nez dans les affaires de la cour.

Laufey fit de son mieux pour rester tout aussi impassible que son interlocuteur alors qu'il inclinait la tête devant le sorcier.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé l'hospitalité de votre toit » dit-il, s'étonnant vaguement que le mensonge réussisse à franchir l'obstacle de ses lèvres.

« Ce fut un honneur » lui répondit le nabot avec tout autant de sincérité. « A présent, il vous faut vous mettre en route, Altesse. Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. »

Pour toute réponse, Laufey lui tourna le dos et entreprit de s'éloigner.

Comme il gardait les yeux fixés sur le dos du prince, le Skrymir n'aperçut pas la silhouette lupine qui se faufila hors du château pour se glisser sous le couvert des arbres, un sac de toile dans la gueule.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce qui rendait aussi dangereux les vargar – les loups géants de Jotunheim, appelés _loup-garous _pour une raison obscure sur Asgard et Vanaheim – c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer sur la vue pour chasser.

Oh, ils avaient des yeux, mais ceux-ci étaient nettement moins développés que leur odorat. Avec son nez, un vargr arrivait à renifler la couleur des sous-vêtements du chasseur planqué dans un buisson à vingt kilomètres. Inutile de dire que cette forme était des plus déroutantes quand on avait l'habitude de se servir de la vue comme sens premier.

La piste du prince tranchait sur l'odeur blanche de la neige, semblable à un ruban violet aux relents musqués se dirigeant vers l'extérieur des terres. Une odeur fortement marquée, très saturée en phéromones, indiquant la jeunesse du prince et son statut dominant dans la meute…

Farbauti pila net et enfonça l'extrémité de son museau dans la neige.

_Du calme, ma grande_, s'exhorta-elle avec fermeté.

Mais l'odeur était si attirante ! Et sous forme de louve, les instincts primaires se trouvaient décuplés, ce qui tendait à recentrer le cerveau sur l'envie de chasser, le besoin de défendre la tanière, de trouver un partenaire sexuel robuste…

_On se calme !_

L'apprentie sorcière s'ébroua en geignant piteusement avant de se remettre à suivre la piste.

* * *

Laufey avait entendu raconter qu'il existait un oiseau sur Asgard et Vanaheim passant le plus clair de son temps à cogner du bec sur l'écorce des arbres jusqu'à y faire un trou. Sur l'instant, il était prêt à jurer que l'une de ces maudites créatures s'efforçait de lui transpercer le crâne.

C'était la lumière, bien sûr. Il y en avait tout bonnement trop : même derrière ses lunettes protectrices et sa seconde paire de paupières, ses rétines étaient foudroyées de souffrance. Salaud de Skrymir.

Et pas d'abri nul part. A moins qu'il n'essaie d'en creuser un dans la neige ? Sauf qu'il risquait d'entrer en hibernation… La faculté n'était plus guère utilisée, mais il lui arrivait encore de s'activer de temps à autre chez un jotunn confronté à des conditions extrêmes… Non, pas question. Il se réveillerait probablement en train de se faire dévorer par une meute de vargar ou par un beorn mal embouché.

Quelle _chiasse _!

Son pied buta subitement contre quelque chose de velu, de froid et de très immobile. Il se figea et attendit l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'examiner la chose du bout des orteils.

Toison laineuse, noir tirant sur le brun ainsi qu'il le constata au travers de ses yeux larmoyants. Des cornes recourbées, éraflées et couvertes de mousse, endommagées par l'âge. Un ventre ouvert, exposant des côtes jaunies, en grande partie dégarnies de leur chair. Un bœuf musqué, un vieux mâle. Au vu des traces de dents sur les os et avec l'absence d'entrailles, agressé par un vargr, lui-même un gros mâle. Qui avait copieusement pissé sur la carcasse pour empêcher un pique-assiette de venir se servir.

Et qui allait sans doute revenir profiter des restes.

_Par pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas en train d'arriver…_

Mais apparemment, les grands esprits avaient décidé de lui faire passer une semaine complètement pourrie.

* * *

_Danger !_

Les phéromones du vargr sauvage assaillaient les sinus de Farbauti comme une nuée de frelons terre de Sienne, avec des nuances roussies électrifiantes et acides. Gros mâle, type dominant, pas du tout le genre à tolérer qu'on dérange son garde-manger.

Tout à fait le genre à croquer un prince qui avait mis les pieds dans sa zone de chasse.

Elle se mit au galop.

* * *

Laufey jouait à la statue de glace, s'efforçant de ne pas bouger le moindre muscle. A en juger par le grondement qui s'élevait quelque part devant lui – il avait fermé les yeux, il n'y voyait plus rien de toute façon – le vargr prendrait le premier tic pour une invitation au carnage.

Ne pas bouger. _Surtout _ne pas bouger, et prier de toutes ses forces pour que la bestiole décide que la carcasse aux trois quarts congelés était nettement plus intéressante que lui.

Ne pas bouger…

La crampe lui mordit sauvagement le mollet sans crier gare. Il inspira de façon brusque sans réfléchir, reprit le contrôle de sa respiration – trop tard.

Le grondement avait enflé, le vargr devait se préparer à bondir. S'il pouvait former un couteau de glace et arriver à porter un coup à l'aveuglette…

Un deuxième grondement s'éleva. Bien plus prononcé, bien plus menaçant, le genre qui se traduit par _fous le camp de mon passage avant de finir en pièces détachées_. Le genre qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du patron.

Le premier vargr tenta de faire monter son propre grondement mais y renonça avec une rapidité honteuse, poussant un couinement avant que des bruits de pattes piétinant la neige ne signalent son départ.

Laufey serra les crocs, magnifique, un danger d'éliminé, si seulement l'autre pouvait avoir la courtoisie d'aller se faire voir chez Nidhogg…

Le grondement s'éteignit et il y eut… un froissement ? Comme un habit qui se déplie alors qu'on l'enfile…

Des pas dans la neige, se rapprochant de lui – bipède, stature minimale…

« Alors, Altesse, on a besoin d'aide ? »

…Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se fasse dévorer par le vargr.

**Petite précision : l'histoire comme quoi Asgard traduit _vargr _par _loup-garou _c'est une petite allusion aux livres _Game of Thrones _où _direwolf _(loup géant dans la série télévisée) devient _loup-garou_. Et un beorn, c'est un ours. Version Jotunheim.**


	8. Chapter 8

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Visiblement, son altesse sérénissime n'était pas contente de la voir. Très bien, on pouvait jouer à deux à ce jeu-là.

« Je te sauve la vie, Excellence. Mais peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je m'en abstienne ? La Reine aurait certainement été ravie de perdre son héritier, j'imagine… »

Elle l'entendit très distinctement grincer des crocs.

« Je t'en remercie » lâcha-t-il comme si chaque mot lui était arraché de la bouche par des tenailles rouillées.

Farbauti sentit un sourire insolent s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, l'affaire est arrangée » déclara-t-elle joyeusement avant de reprendre un brin de sérieux. « Tu te doutes bien que la tournure prise par les évènements ne plaira guère à certains. »

Le prince se tendit très légèrement, nettement plus aux aguets.

« Le retrait des mages de la cour n'a pas fait beaucoup d'heureux, d'après moi » hasarda-t-il prudemment.

« Un retrait ordonné par la Reine » rappela Farbauti.

Son interlocuteur pinça les lèvres.

« En effet. »

« Ce qui risque de porter certains à… des actions répréhensibles. Presque de la haute trahison. »

« Comme arranger la mort de l'héritier désigné du trône ? »

L'apprentie sorcière ne répondit pas. Le prince émit un grondement mauvais.

« Bande d'idiots ! Qui gouvernera le domaine d'Ymir s'ils réussissent ? »

« Et bien, l'éligibilité au trône est une question de sang, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la jeune fille. « Et pour se débarrasser des cadets trop ambitieux, on les envoie à Gastropnir, à Thrymheim, dans le delta de Vimur… »

Elle se tut devant l'expression méfiante du prince.

« Dis-moi, ma toute belle » fit-il doucement, levant la main pour lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt, « pourquoi venir me raconter tout cela ? »

Farbauti ne put s'empêcher de se raidir sous le contact. Le prince avait les mains rugueuses et dures de qui s'en sert quotidiennement. Pas des mains de paresseux.

Elle lui renvoya un regard soigneusement inexpressif.

« A ton avis ? »

Le doigt passa sous le menton de l'apprentie.

« Pourquoi pas une ruse ? Tu te présentes comme mon alliée, tu me donnes des raisons de te faire confiance… qui me dit que tu ne m'enfonceras pas une lame dans le dos une fois que je ne me méfierais plus ? »

« Personne » répondit la jeune fille en se répétant fermement de ne pas ciller.

« Même pas toi ? Tu ne me supplieras pas de te croire ? »

Elle durcit involontairement sa mâchoire.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier. »

Les crocs du prince auraient fait honneur à un vargr.

« Quel courage pour une toute petite fille. »

« J'ai mille et dix ans » protesta Farbauti, vexée – mais au fond, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Après tout, elle avait la taille d'un enfant de six siècles et ne grandirait jamais au-delà.

Le jeune homme retira son doigt.

« Bon, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? »

* * *

Intérieurement, Laufey se demandait quoi penser de la morveuse.

Elle _avait l'air _sincère. Ce qui allumait la petite bougie de la méfiance dans sa tête. Quand un courtisan avait l'air sincère, c'était le signe qu'il s'apprêtait à vous dépouiller jusqu'à l'os au point que vous étiez content de vous en tirer en vie.

Sans compter le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une enchanteresse. Par principe, il fallait se méfier des traîtres : s'ils avaient déjà renié une cause, ils pouvaient très bien en renier une deuxième. La conduite la plus sage à adopter à leur encontre, c'était de vérifier les informations qu'ils vous donnaient avant de les tuer rapidement et discrètement – inutile de laisser ouverte la possibilité qu'ils se fassent encore corrompre.

De l'autre côté… une espionne n'aurait pas été aussi abrasive qu'elle. Une espionne aurait pleurniché davantage, se serait jetée à genoux tout en l'implorant de la croire, aurait couvert d'injures le Skrymir et les autres mages. Elle n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

Et vu les hématomes sur les bras et les jambes de la fille, ainsi que sa manière prudente de se déplacer, il doutait qu'elle accepte de suivre un ordre du Skrymir.

Bénéfice du doute, donc. Mais la morveuse aurait à faire ses preuves si elle voulait gagner la confiance de Laufey Naljarson.

_Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?_

« A ta place, je dormirais » lança la gamine. « Inutile de te crever la santé à voyager dans la neige, sans compter que tu ne seras bon à rien si quelque chose te saute dessus. »

Il la jaugea d'un œil mauvais.

« Et qui me dit qu'il ne m'arrivera pas un malencontreux accident dans mon sommeil ? »

« Moi, je le dis » répondit tranquillement l'apprentie sorcière. « Les vargar peuvent sentir le danger venir à une moitié de mille à la ronde, tu sais ? »

« Ceci, c'est _toi _qui le dis » rétorqua le prince.

Les yeux rouges comme les fleurs éclosant dans la neige s'étrécirent.

« Devant la Bienveillante, les Hurleurs et le Premier lui-même, je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre de la fille enfantée par Kara » gronda la jeune fille. « Et maintenant, va-tu te mettre à pioncer, oui ou crotte ? »

Laufey faillit laisser échapper un aboiement de rire, mais se retint : inutile de vexer son alliée provisoire, d'autant plus qu'elle avait juré par Audhumla et par Loki d'Utgard eux-mêmes. S'il y avait bien un serment qu'aucun jotunn n'oserait briser, ce serait un fait avec ces deux-là pour témoins.

A la place, il se laissa tomber sur le côté et ferma les yeux, mais garda sa main dégagée, prête à former une dague de glace si besoin était.

_Karadottir, hein ? J'attends de voir comment notre alliance va tourner pour me prononcer sur toi._


	9. Chapter 9

Laufey était certain d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux quand il sentit le coup de pied dans ses côtes. Oh, cela ne fit pas très mal – il avait vu pire en s'entraînant en duel – mais l'intention y était.

Un deuxième coup de pied le fit grogner.

« Debout, debout » chantonna une voix qu'il reconnaissait trop bien, « le soleil vient de se coucher, et je t'abandonne aux vargar si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. »

« Tu veux que je devienne un revenant qui te hantera jusqu'à ce que tu crèves de frayeur ? » gronda le prince en écartant les paupières.

L'apprentie sorcière sourit, dévoilant ses crocs d'une manière qui aurait donné besoin à un Ase de changer de pantalon.

« Un serviteur gratuit grâce à un soupçon de magie ? Je n'en demandais pas tant. »

Laufey s'assit dans la neige, parfaitement réveillé.

« Tu ne peux pas connaître la nécromancie » grogna-t-il, la voix encore plus caverneuse qu'à son habitude.

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle s'accordaient les Neuf Royaumes, c'était de laisser les morts dans l'au-delà. Et pour ce faire, les pratiquants de la nécromancie se voyaient découragés de poursuivre cette branche d'étude. De manière définitive. Sans compter que tous les écrits susceptibles d'expliquer comment s'y prendre pour ramener un mort dans le monde des vivants et le contrôler étaient systématiquement détruits.

On ne plaisantait pas avec le repos des morts. Pas d'exception. Jamais.

La fille haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Mais ça ne peut pas être si dur que ça. »

Le prince haussa un sourcil vaguement méprisant.

« Tu sais que tu parles d'une branche éteinte de la sorcellerie ? Seul le Premier serait en mesure de recréer un art disparu en partant de rien, et toi, tu es loin d'être le Premier. »

Les yeux rouges étincelèrent comme des braises sous la cendre.

« Mais je suis moi. »

Oh, misère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus d'être une enchanteresse, sa compagne de voyage ait des aspirations à la mégalomanie ?

* * *

Farbauti était la meilleure apprentie de sa génération, et disposait d'une avance considérable en matières d'affaires surnaturelles sur les jötnar constituant les trois quarts de la population de Jotunheim. Elle avait l'esprit vif ainsi qu'une langue trempée dans le venin, et sa volonté aurait pu en remontrer à un diamant.

Mais elle n'en conservait pas moins le corps fragile d'une ividja, plus vulnérable aux rigueurs du climat et plus facilement épuisé. Il fallait bien maintenir un semblant d'équilibre, c'était la loi de la sorcellerie : là où Audhumla a donné, Audhumla a déjà pris.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre le prince. Mais il mesurait le double de sa taille, signifiant que là où il faisait une enjambée, elle était contrainte d'en faire trois. Sans compter qu'elle avait veillé toute la journée sous sa forme de vargr – et on n'avait pas idée comme ça coûtait en énergie d'endosser une peau animale en conservant sa capacité à réfléchir – après avoir fait la course pour rattraper l'autre imbécile, _après _une nuit blanche !

Autrement dit, elle commençait un peu à traîner derrière. Pas du tout volontairement, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle traînait. Juste un petit peu. Pas grand-chose. Elle rattraperait facilement. Elle avait seulement besoin de fermer les yeux et de continuer… Juste continuer…

Un contact froid contre son visage, qui ressemblait à de la… neige ?

« Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté ? A taille de gamin, endurance de gamin, c'est ça ? »

Tiens, son Altesse se manifestait. L'air irrité, en plus. Ça, c'était bien… ou peut-être que non, en fait, si elle l'énervait trop, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait une fois à Utgard la Mineure ?

Bah, elle trouverait bien. Elle n'avait pas survécu à ses trois premiers jours de vie exposée aux éléments pour se laisser abattre maintenant, ça, c'était certain.

Elle laissa la pensée réconfortante l'envelopper alors qu'elle sentait son corps se faire soulever de la neige.

* * *

Laufey sentit son pied déraper et se mordit la langue pour ne pas pousser un juron retentissant qui n'aurait pas manqué de réveiller le fardeau installé sur son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la petite sorcière ronflait toujours.

Marrant, quand même. Quand elle était réveillée, il était un rien trop occupé à lui crier dessus pour remarquer ses traits. Mais là, il remarquait parfaitement qu'elle avait le front assez large – un signe d'intelligence, à en croire les vieilles mémés – des pommettes fortement prononcées, et des lignes claniques dont la finesse proclamait son appartenance à la classe paysanne.

Curieux, ça : il s'était toujours imaginé les ividjur avec des lignes claniques aussi prononcées que celles des nobles. Après tout, plus les lignes se voyaient, plus leur porteur était puissant, non ? Et au lieu de quoi…

La fille soupira et il rajusta sa prise. Pas une position pratique : il devait avancer quasiment plié en deux et dans l'éventualité où quelque chose leur sauterait dessus, il aurait les deux mains pleines. Ou alors, il devrait la laisser tomber dans la neige.

Bon, une solution, ce serait de faire comme les mères de fraîche date qui se promenaient avec leur morpion en écharpe dans le dos. Pas très digne comme moyen de transport, mais efficace. Et puis, sincèrement, la môme était suffisamment riquiqui pour que ça passe sans trop d'ennuis. Et pas bien lourde, avec ça.

On verrait bien ce qu'elle en dirait à son réveil… Laufey fit la grimace en s'imaginant les cris qu'elle ne manquerait pas de pousser.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce fut le balancement régulier de son porteur qui réveilla progressivement Farbauti. Au début, elle ne reconnut pas la situation pour ce qu'elle était – personne ne l'avait jamais bercée ou prise sur les épaules, après tout.

Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, elle sentit ses joues chauffer sous l'afflux brusque de sang.

« Voyez-vous ça » ronronna-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne, « le futur souverain de Jotunheim qui sert de monture à une apprentie sorcière. On aura vraiment tout vu ! »

Elle entendit les crocs du prince émettre un grincement d'émail alors qu'il contractait la mâchoire.

« Tu aurais préféré que je t'abandonne dans la neige ? » fit-il non sans hargne. « Comme tes géniteurs auraient dû le faire à ta naissance ? »

« Oh, ma mère a essayé » rétorqua Farbauti. « Mais comme au bout de trois jours, je n'étais toujours pas morte, le godi lui a ordonné de me reprendre pour ne pas attirer le mauvais sort. »

« …Oh. »

Le prince paraissait s'être enrhumé d'un seul coup. L'espace de trois enjambées dans la neige, il garda le silence.

« Vraiment trois jours ? »

L'apprentie sorcière eut un petit sourire : elle avait le droit, après tout, les nouveau-nés jugés indésirables succombaient aux éléments et aux bêtes au bout d'une journée à peine. Mais pas elle.

« Je suis plus forte qu'il n'y paraît » déclara-t-elle fièrement.

« J'avais compris. »

De nouveau cette voix d'enrhumé. Farbauti plissa le front : prince ou pas, si l'abruti osait la prendre en pitié, elle lui découperait la figure pour en faire un steak qu'elle l'obligerait à manger. Et cuit, en plus. Les jötnar n'arrivaient pas à digérer la nourriture cuite, c'était un fait.

« Vaudrait mieux que tu te rendormes » décréta le mâle, « il fait pas encore tout à fait jour. Je te réveillerais quand le soleil sera haut. »

L'apprentie sorcière plissa les yeux.

« Il faut déjà bien clair, si tu veux mon avis. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Tu peux pas me porter pendant la journée, et ça nous oblige à monter un camp. Ce qui veut dire qu'on n'avance pas, et comme Utgard la Mineure est à une semaine de marche, j'aimerais mieux ne pas allonger la durée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Farbauti émit un sifflement.

« T'en as pas l'air, mais tu réfléchis, mine de rien. »

Le grondement qui naquit dans la poitrine du mâle lui fit l'effet curieux d'un tremblement de terre mineur.

« Je suis un futur roi, c'est malheureux mais un peu obligé. Et maintenant, pionce ou je t'assomme. »

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule immense et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Laufey était bien obligé de l'avouer, la donzelle le prenait au dépourvu. Ce qu'elle avait dit sur son abandon, c'était bas, comme de taper dans les roupettes de son adversaire : comment pouvait-on garder le visage impassible après un truc pareil ?

La loi était très claire : les parents avaient le droit de laisser mourir leur nouveau-né si celui-ci ne leur paraissait pas assez robuste pour vivre, mais si l'enfant prouvait le contraire en survivant au minimum une demi-révolution de la planète, les géniteurs avaient l'obligation de le reprendre.

En d'autres termes, laisser son bébé dans la neige alors qu'elle avait dépassé de très loin cette limite indiquait une famille avec de gros, gros problèmes.

_Je me demande quel genre de mère peut faire ça à sa fille_, s'interrogea-t-il mentalement. Peut-être que sa propre mère était loin d'être parfaite – bon, d'accord, plus éloigné que ça, c'était difficile à se représenter – mais elle restait raisonnable.

Et puis, la fille – Karadottir – était juste _minuscule_. Elle avait la langue trempée dans l'acide, oui, et elle pratiquait la magie, oui, mais elle était _minuscule_.

_Si tous les ividjur avoisinent cette taille-là, pas étonnant qu'ils restent entre eux. _Déjà que c'était difficile de prendre au sérieux quelqu'un qui vous arrivait à peine à la taille, c'était probablement mieux de ne pas penser aux conséquences quand les choses devenaient physiques, type bagarre ou coucherie…

…_Je ne veux pas penser à ça !_

Laufey pressa le pas tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient.


	11. Chapter 11

Farbauti provenait d'un petit village pêcheur dans le delta de Vimur, et avait été expédiée sans ménagement à Jarnvidr-Utgard dès les premiers signes d'apparition de sa magie. Projetée rudement d'un monde à l'autre, elle doutait qu'Utgard la Mineure puisse la prendre au dépourvu.

Elle se trompait.

La ville scintillait : sous la lueur des lunes, la pierre noire des bâtiments étincelait comme de l'onyx, les tours, les habitations et les lieux marchants et administratifs se succédant au travers des ruelles, rangés comme un rang de perles aux formes variées.

Et les gens ! Même à la forteresse des enchanteurs, il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, les ividjur constituant une part réduite de la population et quittant le Bois de Fer à la fin de leur apprentissage. Le château restait donc à moitié vide toute l'année.

Mais ici, il y avait des jötnar partout où elle regardait : certains portaient les peaux et les cuirs des clans de montagne, d'autres les parures de coquillages et de galets des villages côtiers ou fluviaux, et quelque uns arboraient fleurs et lichens pour signaler leur provenance de la toundra. Ceci étant, la grande majorité se contentait d'un pagne tout simple, marque des hrimthursar, les enfants de la glace.

Et ils étaient tous _immenses_. Farbauti avait beau considérer comme le comble de l'humiliation d'être portée en écharpe comme un nourrisson impotent, elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle se serait fait piétiner sans cette mesure.

« Impressionnant, pas vrai ? » interrogea le prince à voix basse, un soupçon de triomphe dans la voix.

Occupée à capter le spectacle par chaque pore de sa peau, l'apprentie sorcière ne releva pas.

« C'est si… encombré » souffla-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur un géant couvert d'une peau de vargr, occupé à hurler après un de ses congénères tenant la bride d'un bœuf musqué lourdement chargé.

Sa monture grinça doucement des crocs.

« Parce que c'est la ville basse. Les choses se calmeront une fois dans le palais. »

Farbauti se raidit.

« Laisse-moi clarifier les choses » siffla-t-elle, « la Reine a expressément jeté tous les ividjur hors de la capitale, et toi, tu comptes introduire une sorcière à la cour juste sous son nez ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie » grogna le prince. « Nal Reine n'est pas le genre à récompenser ceux qui lui ont rendu service par des coups de fouet. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

« Et en quoi ai-je rendu service à sa Majesté, au juste ? »

Le prince eut un sourire qu'elle voulut aussitôt faire disparaître de son visage à grand renfort de gifles.

« Ma foi, tu as aidé l'héritier du trône à revenir sain et sauf, non ? »

* * *

C'était vraiment curieux d'oublier à quel point les mères pouvaient être terrifiantes dès qu'on en était loin, songea Laufey après avoir mis un genou en terre. Il ne savait pas pour les gens du commun, mais lui se sentait toujours la gorge sèche en présence de l'auteure de ses jours.

Assise sur le Trône de l'Hiver, Nal Reine dardait un regard peu amène sur son unique héritier.

« Alors » susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce comme une chute de neige qui tombe jusqu'à vous faire mourir de froid, « tu as amené une ividja à ma cour, sous prétexte qu'elle t'a aidé. »

Laufey avala sa salive.

« C'est exact. »

Nal haussa un sourcil. Pour une Géante, la Reine était étrangement petite, avoisinant trois mètres plutôt que quatre, et bien plus fine et mince que ses sujets. Ce qui était bien loin de l'empêcher de faire trembler la quasi-totalité de ses vassaux.

Pour sa part, Laufey était loin d'être moitié aussi intimidant, et lui mesurait trois mètres cinq et avait la carrure d'armoire à glace typique de son espèce. Il se demanda vaguement si la petite sorcière avait aussi peur. En tout cas, elle n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'audience, bien plantée sur ses deux pieds.

Le regard sanglant de la souveraine se tourna vers l'apprentie et le prince eut la brusque envie de s'interposer entre les deux femelles.

« Dis-moi ton nom » ordonna la Reine.

Un muscle se contracta sur la mâchoire de la magicienne.

« Farbauti Karadottir. »

« Tu es une ividja. »

« C'est exact. »

« Sais-tu que mon édit punit d'écorchement tout sorcier osant pénétrer dans Utgard la Mineure sans mon autorisation ? »

Les yeux de l'enchanteresse étaient impossibles à lire.

« Je le sait. »

Un vilain sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nal.

« Je suis donc en droit de te tuer » ronronna-t-elle.

« Vous le pouvez » répondit Farbauti d'un ton plat.

Laufey bondit sur ses pieds.

« Mère… ! »

Nal lui jeta un regard venimeux qui le réduisit immédiatement au silence avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la jeune fille.

« Tu as aidé Laufey Prince à revenir à Utgard. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

« Parce que c'est un idiot qui ne sait pas survivre tout seul » rétorqua l'apprentie sorcière. « Et parce que ça contrariait le Skrymir et les autres Anciens. »

Le prince serra les crocs en entendant l'insulte. L'auteure de ses jours ne daigna pas broncher.

« Tu as donc désobéi à tes supérieurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Farbauti haussa les épaules, un geste pas du tout protocolaire qui aurait horrifié n'importe quel courtisan bien élevé.

« Nous n'avons pas le même point de vue. »

Le silence s'épaissit jusqu'à acquérir la consistance d'un moellon de ciment. Nal se laissa aller contre le dossier du trône, l'air songeur.

« Laufey ? » finit-elle par appeler.

Le prince se raidit.

« Majesté ? »

« Trouve une chambre à cette fille. Et si elle te demande quelque chose, soit raisonnable en essayant de la satisfaire, veux-tu ? »

Muet de surprise, Laufey se contenta de hocher la tête et fit une brève courbette à sa génitrice avant de saisir l'apprentie sorcière par le coude et de quitter la salle.

* * *

Nal se pinça l'arête du nez en entendant un cliquetis d'os dans un recoin de la salle.

« Sors de ton trou et viens m'exposer ton avis au lieu de jouer au revenant » bougonna-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le Mimir s'avança dans son champ de vision, traînant légèrement la patte. Il était encore bien conservé pour son âge, mais la vieillesse le rattrapait doucement, et sa chevelure était du blanc pur de la neige encore fraîche.

« Alors ? » lâcha la Reine.

L'un des bracelets d'os et de pierre de l'enchanteur tinta musicalement.

« Une jeune prometteuse » décréta le vieil homme. « Reste à savoir à qui va sa fidélité. Et reste à savoir si c'est une vulgaire chiffe. »

La souveraine grimaça, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Tu n'as pas le luxe de te montrer difficile, vieillard. Ta vie touche à sa fin, et si tu repousses tous les apprentis qui te sont proposés, ta sagesse s'éteindra toute seule. »

Le Mimir émit un petit gloussement.

« Chère Nal » dit-il du ton d'un oncle indulgent, « ma vie ne sera plus très longue, il est vrai, mais je peux garantir que ma sagesse me survivra. »

« Encore une de tes devinettes ? » grinça la Reine, s'attirant un haussement d'épaule.

« Non. Rien qu'une vérité. Pas une dont tu as besoin pour régner. »

Nal se passa la main sur les yeux.

« La fille restera ici, tu auras tout ton temps pour voir si elle te convient. Maintenant, disparais, veux-tu ? »

« Si tel est ton désir » répondit l'enchanteur d'un ton narquois.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans le cliquetis de ses bijoux, laissant la Reine seule avec ses pensées.


	12. Chapter 12

Bien entendu, la chambre était démesurée. Jarnvidr-Utgard avait été construite par un ividja, pour les ividjur, avec les mensurations adaptées. Utgard la Mineure était la forteresse des hrimthursar, faite pour les hrimthursar.

« Te faut-il une carte pour ne pas te perdre ? » lança le prince d'un ton moqueur, appuyé qu'il était contre le chambranle.

« Non merci » rétorqua Farbauti. « Dites-moi plutôt quels pièges vous avez tendus à mon intention. Le lit va-t-il m'engloutir ? La baignoire est-elle assez profonde pour me noyer ? Ce genre de chose… »

Le prince la considéra d'un drôle d'air.

« Je croyais que la magie résolvait tous tes problèmes ? »

« J'aimerais ne pas donner à votre illustre mère plus de raisons de m'exécuter » lâcha l'apprentie sorcière.

Son interlocuteur en resta les bras ballants.

« Puisque je te dis qu'elle ne te fera rien » finit-il par se reprendre, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil.

« Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous crois pas, mais ce n'est pas _vous _l'autorité suprême, entre ces murs. »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » grogna-t-il.

Farbauti lui tourna le dos.

« Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de me harceler, votre Altesse ? »

« Rien d'aussi divertissant que de te rendre folle, non » lança le jeune homme avec un vilain sourire.

« Dehors ou je crie » jeta la fille d'une voix plate.

Le prince leva les mains et s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible pour une créature de sa masse.

Restée seule, Farbauti sentit le sang lui battre aux tempes. Comment ce _fumier _osait-il la trouver _divertissante _? Elle n'était ni son bouffon ni son joujou ! Elle était une enchanteresse ! Elle pouvait lui infliger au moins une douzaine de morts différentes et il la prenait à la légère ! Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été à ce point insultée.

_Prince ou pas, je lui enfonce la main dans la gorge pour lui sortir les tripes par la bouche s'il continue à me traiter en bagatelle_, songea-t-elle, furieuse, tout en modelant un tabouret de glace pour grimper sur le lit.

Les fourrures sentaient vaguement le moisi mais restaient propres et sèches. Vu la densité des poils rêches par pouce, probablement des peaux de beorn. Les ursidés monstrueux étaient notoirement dangereux, si bien que les chasseurs et trappeurs préféraient les éviter et l'acquisition d'une seule peau coûtait les yeux de la tête.

_Et ce n'est qu'une chambre d'hôte_, s'émerveilla Farbauti. _Même pas la plus grande ou la mieux située. Quels trésors doivent cacher les autres ?_

L'irrésistible envie de sortir de la chambre et d'aller fouiner dans tous les coins la mordillait, la tenaillait telle les crocs d'un renard arctique.

_Non_, s'adjoignit-t-elle fermement. _Pas question de fourrer ton petit nez partout, la Reine n'attend que ça pour accrocher ta peau aux murs de la salle du trône._

Poussant un soupir gros comme la Forêt de Fer, l'ividja sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Les hrimthursar préféraient manger en société, et si jamais l'invitation s'étendait jusqu'à elle…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'apprentie sorcière alors qu'elle songeait au contenu de son petit sac de voyage. Elle n'avait pas pu emporter grand-chose, mais elle était sûre que tout le monde lui accorderait au moins un regard durant la soirée.


	13. Chapter 13

Mine de rien, Laufey n'avait guère envie d'assister au souper : nul doute que l'apparition d'une enchanteresse au festin allait déchaîner la cour. Il y aurait ceux qui réclameraient l'insigne honneur de l'écorcher de leurs propres mains, il y aurait ceux qui prendraient ça comme une faiblesse de la part de la Reine, il y aurait ceux qui refuseraient de prendre parti et laisseraient se dérouler le spectacle…

Il avait décidément la politique en horreur. Mais s'il avait le malheur de laisser quiconque le deviner, il serait bon pour rejoindre le Néant. Le trône voulait un prétendant fort, après tout.

« Tu as fini ou je viens te chercher ? » interrogea-t-il, debout devant la porte close.

« Son Altesse n'a pas l'habitude d'attendre ? Voilà qui vous desservira, mon prince » lui fut-il répliquer à travers le battant.

Serrant la mâchoire au point de s'en faire grincer les crocs, Laufey s'exhorta à la patience et ferma les yeux pour compter de un à cent. A l'envers. Rien de mieux pour se recentrer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, la porte s'était ouverte sur Farbauti Karadottir.

La fille arborait toujours un chignon, mais celui-ci se trouvait à présent haut sur son crâne. Quand à la robe de laine, celle-ci avait été remplacé par une brassière et une longue jupe tombant jusqu'aux chevilles de l'ividja, la teinte pâle des vêtements contrastant avec la peau bleu-gris. A son cou brillait un collier de perles d'os et de pierres noires, et sur chaque perle et chaque pierre avait été gravée une rune.

« D'où sors-tu ce collier ? » interrogea le prince.

« Je l'ai créé. La magie peut être canalisée par des objets, et comme beaucoup d'ividjur sont des femmes, les bijoux sont très en vogue. Mais confectionner ses propres amulettes, c'est très compliqué et plutôt dur, alors beaucoup de filles se contentent de vieilles parures. »

En disant cela, Farbauti était incapable de s'empêcher de sourire crânement. Laufey haussa un sourire.

« Mais pas toi ? »

« Les vieilleries, tout le monde sait que c'est fragile » rétorqua la donzelle. « Je veux le meilleur. En tout. »

« Pour pouvoir être la meilleure ? » fit sournoisement le prince.

« Exactement ! Bon, en avons-nous fini avec la parlote ? Si tu ne me montres pas la salle des banquets, je risque de te dévorer un brin. Peut-être que je croquerais la tête, de toute façon, tu ne t'en sers pas. »

Laufey s'éloigna dans le couloir, suivi de la jeune fille.

« Ça va être un cauchemar, cette soirée » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Nan, c'est pour les courtisans. »

* * *

Le Mimir ne se montrait plus guère en public depuis que Nal Reine avait expulsé tous les sorciers d'Utgard la Mineure. Pour être plus exact, il n'était plus _visible _en public.

Ah, les passages secrets. Il aurait pu écrire un traité sur les passages secrets. Et les trous dans les murs, et les trous de serrure. Vraiment, les gens n'avaient pas idée de leur importance.

Un sourire apparut fugacement sur ses lèvres lorsque la fille entra dans la salle, emboîtant le pas à Laufey Prince. La mine de plusieurs des courtisans était délectable à voir – à croire que c'était un vargr assoiffé de chair qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à la place d'une fillette dont les seins étaient à peine formés.

La fille maintenait la tête haute, marchant à petits pas rapides et gracieux comme un oiseau, ses lèvres retroussées dans un sourire vaguement arrogant. Hum, jouait-elle sur la réputation des ividjur ou bien était-elle assez puissante pour se permettre une touche d'insolence ? Il devrait l'évaluer au plus tôt.

Et puis elle se tournait pour s'asseoir et il manqua avaler sa langue.

La brassière de la fille lui laissait le dos quasiment nu, à l'exception d'une mince bande de tissu en travers de la colonne vertébrale. Ce qui offrait une vue parfaite sur les cicatrices familiales ornant la chair couleur d'horizon.

De longues stries parallèles à l'échine, semblables à une esquisse de tronc, venant se perdre dans un fouillis de griffures au niveau des épaules, comme les branches d'un arbre se perdent dans le feuillage. Et tout le long des marques figurait la rune _Eihwaz_, la rune de l'if.

Elle portait Yggdrasil sur le dos. Jamais encore un des enfants de la glace n'avait arboré telle marque sur sa chair. A une seule exception.

Il devait consulter les archives. Mais si l'hypothèse se confirmait, alors la fille était plus puissante qu'il ne le croyait. Et plus dangereuse, aussi. Tellement dangereuse.

_Dangereuse au point d'en mourir, peut-être._

Laufey Prince marqua une seconde d'hésitation, puis s'installa à côté de la fille qui en parut surprise mais reprit bien vite son masque. Seul demeura un pétillement espiègle dans ses yeux.

_Ou peut-être qu'elle se laissera apprivoiser. Auquel cas…_

_Auquel cas, cela marquera un nouvel âge pour Jotunheim._


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous ses draps, Farbauti avait des envies de pousser la chansonnette. La _tête _de tous ces nobles lorsqu'elle avait déboulé dans la salle ! A hurler. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle fabriquerait une illusion, ou peut-être qu'elle se contenterait de marmonner en charabia pour bien les mettre sur les dents.

_Fais ça et la Reine t'écorchera vive_ lui souffla le fragment de prudence qui avait pris racine dans son esprit en dépit de tous ses meilleurs efforts.

Elle soupira.

Trois coups furent toqués à la porte, puis deux autres après un silence, et encore un autre après un nouveau blanc. La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt.

_Ividja !_

A moins d'un infiltré à la Cour, l'identité du visiteur ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut ouvrir, prête à créer un couteau de glace juste au cas où.

Le Mimir baissa sur elle son regard chassieux et elle sentit une vague honte lui brûler la nuque : même parmi ses semblables magiciens, il fallait qu'elle soit naine !

« C'est donc toi qui vient de frapper d'insomnie toute la Cour » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, donnant l'impression qu'il s'était gargarisé avec des cailloux.

Farbauti sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire traître.

« Seulement la Cour ? J'espérais bien plus. »

La main flétrie de l'ancêtre esquissa un signe impatient, comme s'il tentait de chasser une mouche importune.

« Et les courtisans ne manqueront pas de s'en plaindre devant leurs serviteurs, lesquels n'auront rien de mieux à faire que de rapporter la chose dans toutes les oreilles qu'ils trouveront. D'ici le prochain lever de la lune, tout Utgard la Mineure saura que Laufey Prince s'est laissé envoûter par une sorcière des neiges dont la beauté surpasse celle de la Mère en personne » annonça-t-il en entrant dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité.

La jeune fille referma la porte.

« Surpasser, peut-être pas… »

De nouveau, l'enchanteur royal parut se débarrasser d'un moustique insistant.

« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la rumeur. Et sous-estime encore moins ceux qui servent le trône, quand bien même ils te semblent mesquins. N'est-ce pas un vulgaire rat qui rongea les mailles du filet du vargr dans la fable ? »

Ce disant, il la fixait du regard avec une intensité dérangeante et Farbauti eut un éclat d'agacement qui pétilla dans son abdomen. Elle avait les rats en horreur.

« Je ne connais guère cette fable » fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le vieux croûton eut un tremblotement des lèvres. _Essaierait-il de sourire ?_

« Je constate que l'éducation ne s'est guère améliorée à Jarnvidr depuis mon temps. Le Skrymir refuse toujours d'enseigner l'essentiel. »

Farbauti crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre.

« Je maîtrise cinq des neuf niveaux de _Seidhr_ et je ne suis qu'une apprentie… ! »

Le Mimir chassa de nouveau la mouche d'un revers de main.

« Tu maîtrises la magie, peut-être » reconnut-il d'un ton tranchant comme la grêle, « mais que sais-tu faire _d'autre _? »

Prise par surprise, l'adolescente bafouilla une réponse qu'elle n'aurait jamais donnée autrement.

« La cuisine et les filets de pêche. »

Un sourcil blanc dépenaillé se haussa.

« Et bien, voilà qui peut toujours servir. Et à part ça ? Rien. Tu as une épée sans poignée dans la main, et tu te coupes déjà les doigts avec. Que fais-tu hors du Bois de Fer ? »

« …Je me suis sauvée » avoua piteusement la donzelle.

« Pour te ruer à Utgard la Mineure, droit dans les bras de la Reine qui abhorre les ividjur. »

« La Reine dont j'ai aidé le fils » pointa la jeune fille. « Et maintenant que j'ai mangé et bu sous son toit, ma tête est sacrée tant que je n'insulte pas mon hôte. »

Les yeux rouges affadis du vieillard parurent briller.

« Tu es un peu moins niaise que je ne le croyais, mais encore verte. Quels sont tes projets après cela ? Je doute que le Skrymir et les Anciens trouvent à leur goût ton escapade. »

Farbauti resta muette.

« Tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Tu commences et tu ne finis pas le travail, rien de plus détestable que ça. Même le plus crétin des fermiers ne sollicitera ni ta magie ni tes conseils si tu ne fais jamais qu'à moitié ! »

« Alors quoi ? » gronda l'adolescente.

« Alors viens dans la grande bibliothèque la nuit prochaine, au lever de la seconde lune. Je tâcherais de voir s'il y a quelque chose de récupérable dans tout cela » décréta l'ancêtre en enfonçant un doigt crochu à l'air cassant tel une vieille brindille dans la poitrine de la fille.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui une apprentie sorcière éberluée.


	15. Chapter 15

Pour aller au rendez-vous du Mimir, Farbauti avait remis sa tenue du banquet – la plus raffinée qu'elle possédât. Règle numéro un de la sorcellerie : les apparences étaient cruciales. Tout à fait cruciales.

Le souffle court, elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque royale.

Etant un royaume de glace, Jotunheim ne pouvait guère fabriquer de papier. De fait, la majeure partie des informations étaient stockées dans des cristaux ou encore gravées sur des tablettes de pierre, dont le rangement réclamait un certain espace. En fait, la salle au plafond domé de glace translucide aurait probablement pu servir de tanière à Niddhogg.

« Au moins tu es ponctuelle » grinça la voix du Mimir.

Instinctivement, Farbauti raidit l'échine. Pas question de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ce vieux croûton décati.

Le Mimir étira son cou, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale avec un bruit de galets frottant l'un sur l'autre, puis darda son regard vineux sur l'adolescente.

« Alors ! Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la magie ? »

« Heum… Que ça bidouille la réalité existante » lâcha la donzelle. « Et que si on va trop loin, ça vous pète toujours à la figure. »

Le vieux croûton continuait à la reluquer.

« Au moins n'es-tu pas complètement ignare. Bon ! Cette magie-là, tu connais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de son application ? »

« Heum… »

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle savait, réalisa la fille avec incrédulité. Le vieux poussa un soupir.

« Le cursus a définitivement sombré dans la chienlit, alors ! Il faudra me rappeler d'étrangler cet idiot de Skrymir avec son intestin grêle lors de ma prochaine visite à Utgard la Majeure. »

« Prévenez juste avant, ça me permettra de distribuer les gâteaux et les fauteuils » glissa Farbauti.

Les lèvres du magicien royal se retroussèrent très, très légèrement sur ses crocs jaunâtres.

« Bon, voici ta première leçon en application magique : ne t'en sers qu'en dernière extrémité. »

Déroutée, l'adolescente cligna des yeux.

« Vous êtes sénile ! J'ai un don, je suis supposé m'en servir ! »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de la magie pour ouvrir une porte ? » interrogea le Mimir.

« Est-ce que la porte est fermée ? »

« Tu as de quoi la crocheter sur toi. »

« Fermée par _magie_, je veux dire. »

« Rentre par la fenêtre. »

« Et s'il n'y a pas de fenêtre ? »

« Frappe et demande à pisser. »

« Imaginez qu'il n'y ait personne. »

« Et bien là, tu as la permission d'utiliser une boule de feu pour défoncer le mur » reconnut l'enchanteur d'un ton léger. « Reconnais tout de fois que ce n'est pas bien discret. »

« Si la magie est discrète, c'est que ce n'est pas de la magie » rétorqua la fille. « Il faut des amulettes, il faut des rituels, il faut des lumières bizarres et des bruits dégoûtants… »

« Et c'est pour ça » fit doucement le Mimir, « que les gens ne s'attendent pas à de l'intelligence de la part d'un sorcier. Ils s'attendent à du voyant, du criard. Pas à de la subtilité. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » lâcha Farbauti. « Et pourquoi vous me parlez de tout ça ? »

Les crocs de l'ancêtre étaient suffisamment longs pour mettre tout interlocuteur mal à l'aise, en raison d'une ressemblance perturbante avec un vargr.

« Parce que tu as du talent. Je le sens sur toi. Et je déteste plus que tous les gens talentueux qui ne font rien de leurs dons. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait la certitude que le vieux croûton lui taisait des choses.

« Bien sûr que j'ai du talent » fit-elle prudemment.

Le sourire de prédateur s'élargit.

« Reste à voir si ça concerne plus que la magie. »


	16. Chapter 16

Depuis son arrivée à la forteresse, la sorcière s'était faite discrète. En fait, Laufey ne l'avait plus revue du tout.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il recherchait sa compagnie. Elle était trop… insolente. Trop fière d'elle. Trop critique. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire deux mots sans insulter son interlocuteur !

C'était la première fois que Laufey était confronté à quelqu'un qui ne se laissait impressionner ni par son statut ni par sa force, et il découvrait que ça lui portait sur les nerfs. Un petit peu. Et non, il ne trouvait pas du tout que c'était… rafraîchissant. Charmant, presque.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un n'avait pas peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Même si elle lui arrivait à peine à la taille et devait pencher la tête en arrière pour ça. Sérieusement, est-ce que le culot de la fille était inversement proportionnel à sa taille ?

C'était sans doute pour ça que l'insolence de la fille restait du domaine de l'adorable – de l'irritant. Si elle avait eu la taille d'un Géant moyen, il l'aurait déjà étripée avant de se confectionner un collier avec ses dents.

Mais elle était trop petite. C'était impossible de prendre au sérieux quelqu'un d'aussi petit. C'était impossible de ne pas se tracasser en se demandant à quoi elle occupait ses nuits.

C'était parce qu'elle était trop petite, voilà tout.

* * *

Farbauti était une fouineuse, elle l'avouait sans honte. Mais pas par pure et innocente curiosité, non. La vie lui avait appris que la plupart des gens avaient des secrets. Et quand vous connaissiez ces secrets, vous aviez pouvoir sur eux. Pas besoin de les ensorceler pour les faire obéir, non, c'était l'application pratique de la magie, comme disait le Mimir.

Le Mimir. Il fallait avouer, le vieux croûton était intéressant. Il la faisait cavaler dans tout le château par les passages secrets, lui imposait de faire ses courses, lui posait des questions traîtres sur les serviteurs et les courtisans. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il disparaissait de temps à autre, et ça rendait l'adolescente complètement folle.

Elle devait savoir.

Aussi s'était-elle mis en devoir de coller le train à l'ividja plus âgé quand celui-ci avait mis fin à leur séance du jour, le suivant sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu'il empruntait les couloirs les plus profonds de la forteresse, descendant encore et encore. Enfin, il finit par s'arrêter devant une tenture de lourde fourrure mitée, la souleva et se glissa derrière. Farbauti se rapprocha le plus possible pour tendre l'oreille.

« Et bien, entre. C'est plus poli, tu sais. »

Le glapissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Les pommettes bouillantes de honte, elle s'efforça de se redresser et de prendre son allure la plus constipée avant de lever à son tour la tenture.

Le Mimir se tenait à côté d'un piédestal sur lequel reposait un gros cristal tout juste assez dégrossi pour avoir une forme vaguement cubique. Au cœur du matériau translucide dansaient des paillettes bleutées.

« Je me rappelle quand j'ai fait la même chose que toi du temps de mon prédécesseur » soupira le vieillard. « Enfin, quand je dis que je me rappelle… »

Il caressa du bout de son index décharné le cristal.

« Est-ce que tu connais la signification du nom _Mimir_, Farbauti Karadottir ? »

« Le Souvenant » répondit l'adolescente. « Celui qui se rappelle. »

« Exactement » soupira son interlocuteur. « La tâche du Mimir est de se souvenir. Ou plus exactement, de préserver la sagesse accumulée par ses prédécesseurs. Ce cristal que tu vois est une compilation de données. Ma compilation. »

« Quoi, comme… un journal intime ? Mais gravé dans le cristal ? »

Le mage royal eut un sourire jaunâtre et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Touche-le, tu verras. »

Méfiante, Farbauti tendit un doigt et en effleura la surface cristalline.

_« Bestla ! Reprends tout de suite ta forme ! »_

_Le faucon aux plumes gris-crème qui devient jeune femme aux longues tresses noires, vêtue seulement de ses bracelets et colliers d'amulettes, le visage moqueur._

_« Quoi, jaloux que je sois meilleur change-peau que toi, frérot ? »_

L'adolescente fit un pas en arrière, s'arrachant à la vision dans un hoquet. Le Mimir la contemplait d'un air amusé.

« Un peu plus qu'un vulgaire journal intime, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

D'un geste, il désigna le mur du fond : une paroi de glace et derrière, rangés soigneusement sur des étagères, plusieurs cristaux remplis de paillettes bleutées dansant paresseusement entre les parois de leur réceptacle.

« Voici Mimisbrunn, la fontaine de la sagesse. Lorsque le Premier des ividjur a senti le Néant le réclamer, il a consigné ses souvenirs aux cristaux, et chaque mage à la cour royale s'est par la suite abreuvé à cette source. Le second des grands trésors de Jotunheim, après le Coffret des Hivers Anciens. »

Les yeux rouges chassieux se dardèrent sur l'adolescente.

« Tu t'en doutes, l'existence de Mimisbrunn est un secret pour Jotunheim elle-même. Si des rumeurs se répandent, ne crois pas que j'hésiterais à t'arracher la langue. »

Farbauti déglutit.

« Si vous me permettez, je… »

« Oui ? »

Elle hésita.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur. »

Un silence s'étira. Le Mimir finit par détourner le regard pour fixer le cristal sur le piédestal.

« J'avais une sœur, oui » reconnut-il.

Même sans le temps passé, elle aurait compris rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Disparais » soupira le vieillard. « Et laisse-moi. »

Elle retourna jusqu'à la tenture sur la pointe des pieds, laissant derrière elle le vieux magicien courbé par les siècles et la mémoire.


	17. Chapter 17

Vraiment, la petite sorcière – _apprentie _sorcière – occupait une place beaucoup trop grande pour elle dans les pensées de Laufey. Une place qu'elle ne méritait pas, en plus. Et elle s'y accrochait comme une moule à son rocher alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis ^plus de cinq mois !

A se demander si elle lui avait jeté un sort.

Il revenait de son entraînement quotidien au combat et ne rêvait que d'aller se mettre au lit lorsqu'il la croisa de nouveau. Enfin, croisa… manqua lui marcher dessus plutôt. Elle était trop petite pour qu'on ne se prenne pas les pieds sur elle.

« Et bien, mon prince » ne manqua-t-elle pas de ricaner après s'être assurée qu'elle était à peu indemne, « je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi attentif. Mais votre parfum a changé. De la sueur macérée, c'est ça ? Charmant… »

« Parce que tu es en meilleur état, peut-être ? » riposta l'autre, piqué au vif et sentant – littéralement que la donzelle n'était guère en mesure de lui jeter la pierre.

Ses efforts ne lui valurent qu'un reniflement.

« Moi, je ne suis pas membre de la famille royale et ne le serait jamais. Si un Ase _vous _croise, il pensera que les Enfants d'Ymir ne connaissent même pas l'usage de la toilette. »

« Il faudrait pour ça qu'un Ase puisse identifier un représentant de la famille royale et bêtes comme ils sont, c'est pas gagné d'avance. »

La donzelle resta un instant silencieuse.

« …C'est pas faux. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Alors, j'imagine que vous alliez vous débarrasser de toute votre sueur séchée ? » finit par interroger l'apprentie sorcière.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'une morveuse insolente vienne se coller dans mes pattes, oui » rétorqua Laufey.

« En voilà un valeureux guerrier, qui s'arrête devant le premier obstacle » railla la donzelle.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te broyer le crâne de mes deux mains ? » gronda le prince qui s'échauffait.

« Vous pouvez, oui. Mais il faudrait que je vous laisse faire » annonça-t-elle.

Et avec ça, il se rappela qu'elle était une sorcière et pouvait lui balancer une décharge d'énergie avant de prendre la clef des plaines. Bizarrement, l'idée ne l'irrita pas autant qu'il s'y était attendu.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser m'en tirer facilement, hein ? » fit-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ferais-je ça ? »

Laufey sentit une bouffée d'agacement mêlée d'une étrange tendresse monter le long de sa poitrine et se laissa aller à flanquer une calotte sans force aucune sur la tête de la donzelle.

« Dégage » ordonna-t-il avant de partir, imaginant sans peine la grimace qu'elle devait lui adresser dans son dos.

* * *

Le Mimir ferma les yeux. Il avait soigneusement vérifié et revérifié, tous les signes convergeaient vers le même résultat.

Peu de gens savaient que le Premier des ividjur avait engendré une descendance. Sans doute car aucun de ses rejetons – deux fils et une fille – n'avaient hérité de sa magie. Oh, ils portaient le potentiel en eux, mais n'étaient pas eux-mêmes des mages.

Les lignées mâles s'étaient éteintes très vite – le fils aîné n'avait pas procréé, tandis que les rejetons du cadet avaient péris au sein ou dans la petite enfance – mais la lignée de la fille… La lignée de l'unique fille du Premier avait disparu, comme une racine qui s'enfonce sous la terre, et attend son heure pour rejaillir.

Sous la forme plus que probable d'une donzelle insolente beaucoup trop petite pour être robuste.

Le Premier aussi avait été d'une petitesse anormale. Tous les témoignages insistaient là-dessus, certifiant qu'Ymir père des jötnar pouvait le promener en écharpe sur son dos comme un bambin d'à peine deux siècles. Presque déformé, une aberration de la nature qui n'aurait pas dû vivre plus de quelques heures, mais qui avait persisté pendant près de sept mille ans.

La deuxième caractéristique était plus abstruse, plus déroutante, mais les écrits et les souvenirs étaient formels : le Premier portait Yggdrasil sur l'échine.

Le Mimir avait cru à une figure de style, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu le dos de Farbauti Karadottir, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout simplement interprété de travers.

_A supposer que la lignée du Premier se soit perpétuée au travers d'une lignée de guerriers, à quoi ressemblerait une sorcière qui en naîtrait ?_

Si ses soupçons étaient corrects, il devenait plus crucial encore de conserver Farbauti Karadottir à la cour. Si l'héritière du Premier avait hérité ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du pouvoir de son ancêtre…

Le Mimir sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses crocs jaunis.

_Peut-être aurais-je à enregistrer un dernier grand évènement dans mon cristal-mémoire, après tout._


	18. Chapter 18

Nal fit claquer sèchement la pointe de ses griffes contre le repose-bras de son trône, dardant ses yeux écarlates sur la silhouette avachie devant elle.

« Et bien ? »

Le Mimir renifla, retournant entre ses doigts arthritiques le cristal de communication – vu sa taille, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'enregistrer un message et le restituer à son destinataire.

« Il semblerait que le Skrymir a fini par se rendre compte qu'il a _égaré _une de ses élèves. Ne me demandez pas comment il y a réussi, cela me dépasse. Ou peut-être s'agit-il d'une intervention divine ? Personnellement, la théologie n'est guère à mon goût, mais devant pareil miracle… »

« Tu n'es pas un godi » trancha la Reine, « mais un ividja. J'imagine que ton collègue aimerait récupérer la fille ? »

Le vieillard dévoila ses crocs jaunâtres.

« Je vous déconseille d'accéder à sa requête, Majesté » fit-il d'un ton anormalement dur. « N'oubliez pas mes récentes conclusions… »

La souveraine agita la main d'un geste agacé, comme pour chasser un taon.

« Tu m'en as bien assez rebattu les oreilles. Garde-la donc, ta mauviette. Le Skrymir a tout un essaim de morveuses à sa disposition, que lui importe une de moins ? »

« Ah, douce et noble reine » soupira l'enchanteur, « l'avare n'apprécie pas beaucoup de perdre une pièce de sa collection, surtout s'il s'agit du fleuron. »

« Est-elle si forte que cela ? » grinça la Géante, visiblement irritée.

Le Mimir eut un sourire étrange.

« Oh, bien plus. »

Nal mourait d'envie d'aller démolir quelque chose. Oh, combien elle abhorrait les ividjur. Eux et leur goût pour l'intrigue – c'était dans la nature des magiciens, ils étaient incapables de résister aux jeux et aux énigmes. Ils n'en avaient jamais _assez _de manipuler autrui.

« Dis-lui que s'il veut tant cette morveuse, il faudra qu'il vienne la chercher » trancha-t-elle. « S'il s'amène, vous en discuterez face à face. Ceci est une affaire entre mages, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oh, peut-être bien que non, Majesté » corrigea le vieillard. « Le fruit de vos entrailles semble plutôt, ah, intéressé par mon apprentie. »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? » rétorqua la souveraine. « Il s'en lassera bien assez tôt, une fois passé la nouveauté. Ce n'est qu'une morveuse trop petite pour qu'il la monte sans la fendre en deux, il n'en sortira rien. »

« Si vous le dites, cela doit être vrai » soupira l'enchanteur. « Gardez tout de même l'œil ouvert, les jeunes gens peuvent vous réserver des surprises. Et le Premier avait un don pour ne jamais faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Je me demande si sa descendante en a hérité ? »

Nal forma une petite dague de glace du bout des doigts et la lança aux pieds de l'ividja.

« Continue d'agiter ta langue et je te la ferais arracher » menaça-t-elle.

Le magicien lui adressa une révérence moqueuse.

« Et bien, permettez à votre très dévoué serviteur de prendre son congé, Majesté. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et entreprit de quitter la pièce en traînant la patte. La souveraine le suivit des yeux tout du long.

« Un de ces jours » murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction, « je lui ferais payer pour sa bouche d'or. »

Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur les chances de réussite de ce projet. Le Mimir était bien trop âgé pour tenir encore très longtemps, après tout.


	19. Chapter 19

Le bruit se répandit très vite à la cour que les ividjur avaient trouvé un motif de mécontentement envers la Reine – vive les serviteurs, ils ne cessaient jamais de cancaner. Mine de rien, l'atmosphère n'était guère joyeuse : la perspective de la furie des enchanteurs rendaient les déplacements furtifs, les rires faux et les regards inquiets.

Laufey devinait bien la raison du conflit : s'il ne se trompait pas, celle-ci faisait la moitié de sa taille et avait la langue trempée dans le venin. Mais quelle idée ! S'il avait été le Skrymir, il se serait prosterné aux pieds de Nal Reine pour l'avoir débarrassé de la morveuse…

Quoique, si les mages insistaient vraiment pour la ravoir, la petite vipère des glaces, qu'ils l'emmènent ! Laufey ne les empêcherait pas. Vraiment pas. Absolument pas.

Ce n'était pas comme si la fille avait une quelconque importance pour lui, en fait il ne pensait pas du tout à elle. Presque pas. Seulement quand il la croisait. Ou peut-être un peu entre deux aperçus, aussi.

Ce qui ne voulait rien dire du tout. Il pensait à elle comme on pense à une dent gâtée qui vous dérange. Voilà, une dent gâtée.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Le fléau de son existence, dardant sur lui ses yeux rouge sombre. Parlez du vargr, vous en verrez la queue.

« A cause de la possibilité de ton départ prochain » répondit-il le plus vite possible pour ne pas réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Ah, tu as entendu les rumeurs, alors. »

« Difficile de ne pas les entendre, la cour n'a que ça à la bouche. »

La donzelle pinça la bouche et souleva le pied gauche pour s'en gratter la cheville droite.

« Personne ne viendra » déclara-t-elle avec simplicité.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sûre de toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Les gens ne veulent jamais de moi. A Jarnvidr-Utgard, ils m'ont prise parce que la coutume défend de ne pas instruire une ividja. Maintenant que je suis partie, bon débarras. »

Elle avait dit ça comme si elle avait annoncé qu'elle aimait se promener le matin, rien qu'un fait de l'existence. Laufey sentit un drôle de nœud se former dans sa gorge.

« Et s'ils voulaient faire chier le Mimir ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Même. Personne n'a voulu de moi, ils ne commenceront pas maintenant. »

Elle était si petite, juste assez petite pour que Laufey la prenne dans ses bras et la porte comme un tout petit enfant. Ses yeux rouges étaient secs, impassibles et calmes.

« Et alors, votre Altesse, on a perdu sa langue ? Vous voilà bien silencieux. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? »

« Si vous n'avez rien à dire, taisez-vous. Ma mère m'a appris ça dès que j'ai su parler. Bien sûr, elle aurait bien apprécié quand je me taise même si j'avais quelque chose à dire, celle-là. »

Sur ces mots, elle se sauva.

* * *

Lorsque la rumeur s'apaisa, plus de six mois venaient de passer, et la prédiction de la morveuse s'était réalisée.

Personne n'était venu pour elle.

Il ne savait pourquoi, Laufey se sentait les tripes remuées, et ne parvenait pas à déloger de son esprit l'idée tenace qu'il se devait de faire quelque chose pour la morveuse. Mais quoi ?

Et puis, pour faire quelque chose, il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle soit accessible. Or, le Mimir la gardait près de lui, ou bien elle se sauvait dès qu'elle le voyait. A la longue, c'était irritant.

Ce que le prince ne reconnaîtrait jamais, même si sa vie était en jeu.


	20. Chapter 20

« Laufey Prince semble tenir à toi. »

Farbauti leva la tête des tablettes qu'elle triait, une expression incrédule imprimée sur son visage.

« Vous avez vraiment sombré dans la sénilité si vous imaginez des choses pareilles » lâcha-t-elle sans grand ménagement pour son mentor.

Un sourire quelque peu sournois étira les lèvres du Mimir.

« Donc, il ne te dévore pas des yeux comme un affamé un festin ? Il n'est pas déçu lorsqu'il te voit s'éloigner ? Il ne te cherche pas dans les couloirs ? »

« Vous êtes ridicule » commenta l'apprentie sorcière. « Il n'y a que les skalds pour prétendre que les noble-nés s'amourachent de serfs puants. »

Le vieux croulant haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Si la rumeur voit le jour, c'est parce qu'il y a raison de croire qu'elle est vraie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On raconte que les nains chient de l'or » rétorqua l'adolescente, « mais quand un marchand est passé dans mon village d'enfance, ses étrons puaient tout autant que les miens. »

« Peut-être qu'il était seulement constipé » plaisanta le Mimir d'un ton léger.

« Peut-être que vous devriez quitter la ville et vous enfoncer dans les neiges, vous délirez tellement qu'il ne doit pas vous rester beaucoup de temps à vivre. »

« Hélas. »

Farbauti se figea.

« …Encore combien d'années ? »

Le vieillard renifla et passa la main sur son crâne couvert de cheveux filasses et ternes.

« Une décennie ? Deux ? Certainement pas plus d'un demi-siècle, Audhumla en soit remerciée. »

Il se mit à rire devant la tête de sa jeune interlocutrice.

« Je suis _vieux_, petite. N'as-tu pas d'yeux pour le voir ? Je suis vieux et je suis _fatigué_. Je suis le cinquième Mimir, et je suis celui qui aura vécu le plus longtemps. Je suis entré guère plus âgé que toi au service de Thökk Reine, grand-mère de Nal Reine, alors que Hrym Prince était encore un marmot pendu aux mamelles de sa nourrice. J'ai conseillé trois générations de sang royal. J'ai vu mes compagnons et mes parents et mes sœurs et frères me précéder dans le Néant. Je suis vieux, et j'ai accompli mon devoir. N'ai-je pas mérité les ombres de l'oubli ? »

Farbauti déglutit bruyamment. _Même le Skrymir n'est pas aussi vieux que ça._

« Vous avez toujours été là » s'entendit-elle proférer. « On s'attendrait à ce que vous restiez. »

Le Mimir soupira.

« Toutes choses doivent mourir, et même les dieux finiront par se rendre dans la demeure obscure. Le Mimir survivra encore des millénaires et des millénaires, mais mon heure approche. »

« C'est _vous _le Mimir » protesta la jeune femme.

« Je le suis, oui. J'ai oublié mon nom, tu peux croire ça ? Tous ceux qui m'entouraient ne m'appelaient que par mon titre, et le nom que m'a donné ma mère a fini par me fuir. Pour qui est supposé se souvenir, c'est un comble. »

Il rit de nouveau, mais le son n'était pas gai, et Farbauti sentit un chatouillement désagréable descendre le long de son dos.

« C'est triste » souffla-t-elle.

Le Mimir la considéra de son œil chassieux.

« Me plaindrais-tu, fille de Kara ? Bientôt, je rejoindrais les ténèbres, et à quoi me servira ta pitié, alors ? Conserve-la pour les vivants. Les morts sont hors de ta portée. Les morts n'ont pas besoin de consolation, souviens-toi. Quel usage en feraient-ils ? Ils ne souffrent pas. »

« Le don d'Audhumla aux vivants » commenta Farbauti machinalement, se rappelant les sagas. « Souffrance et chagrin. Quel cadeau est-ce donc là ? »

Cette fois, le sourire du Mimir avait retrouvé un semblant de paix.

« Si tu ne souffres pas, tu ne sais pas que tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, termine de ranger ces tablettes, elles ne le feront pas d'elles-mêmes. »

Farbauti baissa la tête et se remit à l'ouvrage.


	21. Chapter 21

« Thrymheim » feula Nal, éructant le mot comme une obscénité.

Dans un sens, c'en était une. La région de Thrymheim n'avait jamais entretenu de rapports favorables avec la couronne – et ce malgré d'innombrables tentatives de faire la paix, par le biais de mariages ou d'alliances commerciales. Un jour ou l'autre, le margrave de Thrymheim finissait toujours par faire un enfant dans le dos du souverain régnant.

Forcément, ça se terminait toujours en étripage carabiné, ce qui ne contribuait certainement pas à dissiper les tensions et ajoutait encore et encore à la liste des griefs. En fait, l'hostilité de Thrymheim envers la famille royale était si bien connue que dès qu'il arrivait malheur entre les murs d'Utgard la Mineure, Thrymheim se retrouvait illico responsable, même s'il s'agissait d'une chute de neige imprévue ou d'une épidémie de nez morveux.

Cette fois, le margrave de Thrymheim – ou plus simplement Thrym, le neuvième de ce nom – semblait avoir choisi de s'allier aux ividjur pour faire monter la pression artérielle de la Reine. Les rapports transmis par le Mimir n'étaient guère précis – témoignages de paysans, lesquels racontaient n'importe quoi dans l'espoir d'un bol de gruau ou d'une couverture à peu près intacte – mais n'en prouvaient pas moins tous que la présence des sorciers commençait à s'intensifier aux abords de la province.

D'ici deux jours, ils franchiraient les frontières, et alors là…

Nal montra les crocs, les lèvres retroussées à la manière d'un vargr. Ces maudits magiciens, toujours à comploter et à vous marcher dessus, toujours à vouloir s'accaparer le pouvoir et l'autorité même quand ceux-ci ne leur appartenaient pas. Donnez-leur la main, et ils vous prenaient le bras et même l'épaule.

Oh, après quatre siècles passées à diriger le Domaine d'Ymir dans l'ombre, ils n'avaient pas aimé qu'elle leur rappelle fermement à qui appartenait le Trône de l'Hiver. Pas aimé du tout. Et depuis, ils sautaient sur les prétextes les plus fumeux pour rogner son autorité, espérant regagner leur influence perdue.

Si seulement elle avait pu virer la morveuse Karadottir de son royaume, elle l'aurait fait avec une joie immense. Elle n'acceptait qu'un seul ividja dans tout Utgard la Mineure, et encore le Mimir n'était-il toléré que grâce à sa dévotion envers la couronne, son pouvoir redoutable et sa sagesse héritée du Premier des Ividjur.

Mais le Mimir était vieux, elle ne le voyait que trop bien. Et s'il venait à mourir sans successeur désigné, Jarnvidr s'empressait d'expédier à Utgard l'un de leurs sycophantes, lequel créerait alors une brèche à la cour, une brèche par laquelle les sorciers s'empresseraient de s'engouffrer…

Et cela, jamais. Heureusement, la morveuse était jeune, si bien que le Mimir n'avait pas trop de mal à la mater. Nal ne pouvait que prier pour que la fille s'avère digne de la charge de Mimir, ou le royaume serait à nouveau la proie des enchanteurs lorsque Laufey accèderait au pouvoir.

Niddhogg, pourquoi l'affliger d'un tel fils ? Laufey n'était pas un idiot, et promettait de devenir un guerrier superbe, mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à la guerre. Un vrai mâle dominé par ses tripes et ses stupides rêves de gloire. Oh, elle savait qu'il ferait un bon roi en s'en donnant la peine, mais le fardeau d'un royaume l'ennuierait, et elle savait qu'il s'en déchargerait sur les épaules de qui voudrait le prendre…

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était donner le feu vert à la formation de conseillers compétents et soucieux du royaume, tandis qu'elle-même tentait de faire rentrer dans le crâne épais de son rejeton que la souveraineté ne se mesurait pas à la prouesse du guerrier.

La vraie souveraineté, c'était de faire prospérer le royaume.


	22. Chapter 22

L'anxiété hantait le palais, même Laufey pouvait le voir. Partout des grimaces, des domestiques nerveux, des conversations avortant presque tout de suite, et si on descendait en ville, un nuage de nervosité figeait le visage des passants et rendant leurs voix plus sèches, plus hostiles.

Tout cela à cause de Thrymheim, bien entendu. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas de la querelle habituelle – autrement, l'atmosphère aurait été plus exaspérée et irritée qu'angoissée. A force de les voir revenir encore et encore à la charge, la capitale considérait les résidents de Thrymheim comme une bande de vauriens s'acharnant à couvrir la maison de graffitis obscènes et à renverser les poubelles. Ils tapaient sur les nerfs, oui, mais s'avéraient aussi dangereux qu'une tique.

Sauf que cette fois, Thrymheim avait un allié. Un nom qui passait de bouche en bouche, résonnant dans les couloirs, s'incrustant dans les esprits. _Ividjur_.

Ce n'était pas si étonnant, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien. Les enchanteurs étaient en désaccord avec le pouvoir royal depuis l'ascension de Nal Reine sur le trône. Pourquoi donc ne pas s'allier aux ennemis de la couronne pour mieux leur faire payer l'humiliation d'être chassés de la cour ?

Rien que l'idée d'avoir à combattre les ividjur mettait Laufey sur les nerfs. C'était la faute de la morveuse, il le savait. Elle avait débarqué dans sa vie avec sa langue acérée, sa fierté, sa fragilité : qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était une personne.

Il serait peut-être obligé de faire la guerre à son peuple, et il savait que l'acte de tuer augmentait en difficulté dès que vous vous laissiez aller à éprouver un soupçon de sympathie pour votre adversaire. L'ennemi ne pouvait pas être une personne. Il ne _devait pas _être une personne, car sinon il n'était plus question de guerre mais de boucherie.

Laufey ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer à être à l'aise avec Farbauti si la guerre éclatait.

* * *

Par nature, les enchanteurs convoitaient le pouvoir, Farbauti ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus. Ils le convoitaient, se le volaient, le prenaient aux autres, faisaient tout pour le garder et se vengeaient dès qu'il leur était ôté.

Cela allait sans dire qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout aimé la décision de l'actuelle souveraine de les expulser de la cour et de les reléguer à Jarnvidr-Utgard. Forcément, ils allaient chercher à se venger.

Farbauti ne s'attendait pas à Thrymheim, cependant. Elle aurait plutôt vu une attaque contre la famille royale elle-même, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un plan de secours ?

Enfin, l'important n'était pas les plans en eux-mêmes, c'était leurs potentielles répercussions pour elle. Farbauti n'était pas le Mimir, l'irremplaçable serviteur à la fidélité envers le trône prouvée encore et encore. Elle n'était qu'une squatteuse à la position précaire, et si jamais la Reine venait à sombrer dans un accès de paranoïa, elle en ferait assurément les frais.

Elle pourrait toujours s'enfuir, si vraiment ça commençait à sentir mauvais. Elle était fille de paysanne, elle saurait se débrouiller. Elle survivrait. C'était ça, l'important : on pouvait toujours jacter sur ceci ou cela, à quoi bon si vous étiez mort ?

Ça lui manquerait, de ne plus voir le Mimir – mine de rien, elle le respectait, ce vieux croûton. Et puis, la perspective de ne plus taper sur les nerfs du prince la déprimait un tout petit peu.

Mais il fallait qu'elle pense à sa survie d'abord. Il fallait toujours qu'elle pense à ses intérêts. Autrement, qui le ferait ?


	23. Chapter 23

« Thrymheim vient de bouger » annonça le Mimir du même ton que celui qu'il prenait pour décrire le contenu de son petit-déjeuner.

Imperceptiblement, Farbauti sentit un frisson lui couler tout le long de l'épine dorsale et fit de son mieux pour rester impassible – vu ses yeux chassieux, le Mimir ne devait plus y voir très clair, mais mieux valait éviter de prendre des risques.

« Et ben, ils auront pris leur temps » se borna-t-elle à remarquer.

Le vieillard renifla.

« Certes. Mais lorsque l'adversaire porte le premier coup, c'est soit qu'il est trop sûr de sa victoire, soit qu'il a un plan. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'applique ici ? »

Farbauti hésita avant de formuler une réponse.

« C'est à Thrymheim que nous avons affaire. Généralement, les résidents de Thrymheim ne sont pas connus pour leur profondeur de réflexion… »

« Tu penses donc qu'ils sont trop certains de vaincre cette fois ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

L'adolescente ferma ses yeux écarlates et tenta de se concentrer.

« Il y a… des rumeurs qui courent. »

« Ah, les rumeurs » soupira rêveusement le Mimir. « Si tu crois les rumeurs, alors Nal Reine m'a décapité après avoir chassé tous les ividja d'Utgard la Mineure, et a conservé ma tête coupée préservée au moyen de magie noire pour m'obliger à la conseiller sans crainte que je la trahisse. Comme tu peux le constater, la réalité s'avère bien plus décevante. »

La jeune fille réprima le sourire qui menaçait de lui retrousser les lèvres.

« _Si _je crois les rumeurs qui courent au sujet de l'apparition d'ividjur à Thrymheim, alors il ne s'agit pas d'un excès de confiance. Il s'agit d'une diversion. »

Le Mimir la considéra d'un œil critique.

« Vraiment ? Une simple diversion ? Pas une avancée vers la victoire ? »

« Thrymheim est trop petite, mal organisée et pas assez riche pour gagner en combat loyal contre Utgard la Mineure » affirma Farbauti. « Ça fait des siècles et des siècles que tout Jotunheim ne les considère que comme de la chair à boucherie. Personne, encore moins un enchanteur, ne s'abaissera à leur accorder la moindre importance. Donc, Thrymheim n'est qu'une diversion. »

« Une hypothèse qui se tient. Mais pour quel résultat ? »

« Une attaque en traître, voyons. Si Utgard la Mineure est occupée à mater une fois de plus Thrymheim, elle ne s'attendra pas à l'arrivée des ividjur. »

Le Mimir conserva le silence pendant de longues minutes.

« Et si jamais Jarnvidr ne voulait pas attaquer ? »

Prise au dépourvu, Farbauti battit des paupières.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Penses-y : lorsque tu agresses quelqu'un, cette personne acceptera-elle de te laisser la diriger après ? Bien sûr que non. Alors que si tu te poses en sauveur, elle se pliera en quatre pour te satisfaire. Ainsi que tu l'as dit, les résidents de Thrymheim n'ont guère d'importance aux yeux de tous. Des pions qu'on sacrifie sans remords au jeu des trônes, pour permettre le retour en force de l'autorité. »

« Mais la Reine n'acceptera jamais l'aide des ividjur » objecta l'adolescente. « Elle les abhorre. Et puis, elle est trop fière pour qu'on lui fasse la charité. »

« Nal Reine est fière, je te l'accorde » concéda le Mimir. « Elle est également très rancunière. Mais avant tout cela, elle est la Reine. Elle sacrifiera sa dignité et son honneur avant de sacrifier son royaume, comme un monarque se doit de le faire. »

« Si vous le dites » lâcha l'adolescente pas convaincue.

Intérieurement, elle songeait à sa seule et unique entrevue avec la souveraine. Une femme pareille ne plierait jamais, même pas pour son propre fils. Ce n'était pas son genre.


	24. Chapter 24

L'une des premières leçons de vie qu'apprenait tout Géant des Glaces, c'était de frapper l'adversaire là où c'est le moins bien défendu. Une leçon qui ne les rendait guère populaires parmi les Asgardiens et les Vanes, toujours partisans de l'honneur. Le fair-play, c'était peut-être bien beau, mais ça ne vous remplissait pas l'estomac, et ça ne vous rendait pas non plus la peau moins vulnérable aux poings et aux armes.

Donc, coups bas recommandés. Obligatoires, même. Ce qui impliquait de toucher les points faibles.

Ceci dit, l'idée que Nal Reine possède un point faible était si incongrue que Farbauti devait se faire violence pour que son cerveau ne bloque pas devant la perspective. La souveraine était du genre à rétorquer, dans l'éventualité où son fils serait pris en otage, qu'elle pouvait toujours en concevoir un autre : rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Elle n'en restait pas moins un monarque, et comme chacun savait, les monarques étaient vulnérables lorsqu'il était question des caprices de la populace jamais satisfaite, toujours prête à se rebeller contre leurs bienfaiteurs dès que ceux-ci se laissaient aller à montrer un soupçon de faiblesse.

Alors, un stratagème qui déstabiliserait l'image toute-puissante de Nal Reine et affaiblirait l'emprise de la royauté. Que choisir ? Une attaque contre la personne de la souveraine ou celle du prince héritier, peut-être même contre l'un des rouages importants de la cour. Un trésor national volé ou saccagé. Une série de crimes en ville, et les forces de l'ordre impuissantes à l'arrêter.

Que faire ? Elle, l'apprentie sorcière, la première suspecte si jamais malheur venait à se produire, que pouvait-elle faire ? Que _devait_-elle faire ?

Pour ce qui était d'une attaque physique, elle ne pouvait guère agir. En fait, ividja ou pas, elle plaignait quiconque tenterait d'assassiner Nal Reine – si jamais le pauvre bougre survivait à la tentative. Elle n'imaginait pas non plus qui que ce soit agresser le Mimir – le vieux fumier avait beau paraître faible et gâteux, il n'en restait pas moins un enchanteur, et ce serait du gâchis d'essayer de le tuer alors qu'attendre quelques années le verrait mourir de sa belle mort. Quant aux autres courtisans, elle ne les avait pas suffisamment étudiés pour déterminer les cibles les plus alléchantes.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus grand-chose en cas d'attaque contre la ville et les habitants. Elle n'était pas membre de la garde, et la réputation guère reluisante des ividjur depuis leur éviction lui assurerait un statut de bouc émissaire parmi les citadins qui s'empresseraient de la crucifier. Non merci.

Ce qui laissait donc la possibilité d'un vol. Quel trésor conservé à Utgard la Mineure était-il assez précieux pour justifier qu'on tente de le dérober ?

La réponse était évidente, bien sûr. Le Coffret des Hivers Anciens, conservé dans le Grand Temple d'Audhumla. Le chef d'œuvre du Premier des Enchanteurs. Rien de tel que sa disparition pour porter un coup absolument irréversible au moral des résidents de la ville. Et si les ividjur venaient à se montrer en prétendant l'avoir retrouvé, obligeant Nal Reine à se reconnaître leur obligée… Oh, quel coup magnifique.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen de protéger l'artefact. Voilà qui s'annonçait aussi simple que de réveiller un beorn endormi en lui crevant l'œil.

Le Mimir fit la moue en observant filer son apprentie – non officiellement reconnue, bien sûr. Avouer qu'il formait un successeur aurait provoqué un scandale du diable à la cour, et les plus ambitieux se seraient empressés de profiter de ce qu'ils auraient, plus ou moins justifiablement, considéré comme une faiblesse.

A Jotunheim, toute faiblesse était fatale.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle va inventer comme moyen de défendre le Temple… Au pire, ce sera une bonne tranche de rigolade pour moi._

Pas besoin de pratiquer la divination pour deviner ce qui tracassait la donzelle, il n'était besoin que de posséder un grain de logique. Très franchement, il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle sortirait comme bêtise ou comme réussite. Lui, il avait déjà bien assez fait dans ce petit conflit absurde.

Vraiment, lui envoyer un assassin sur les bras, il aurait cru le Skrymir assez intelligent pour ne pas commettre pareille cagade. Maintenant, ce serait un cauchemar de faire partir l'odeur de brûlé de sa chambre.


	25. Chapter 25

Il fallait bien l'avouer, le Grand Temple d'Audhumla était une merveille architecturale. Farbauti s'était arrêtée à peine entrée, trop saisie par la majesté de la voûte lointaine et la précision des bas-reliefs qui couvraient les murs.

« Tout va bien, mon enfant ? »

Ramenée brutalement sur terre, elle se ressaisit et plaqua hâtivement un sourire sur son visage pour le godi s'étant approché d'elle.

« Pardonnez-moi… C'est ma première venue ici, je ne sais pas trop où je pourrais faire mes dévotions ? »

Le prêtre la zyeuta d'un air méfiant – pas si surprenant que ça, il n'avait pas dû voir voir d'ividja dans la ville avant elle, et ne parlons pas de l'ambiance chargée en paranoïa – mais eut la bonté de lui indiquer une alcôve discrète.

Durant sa courte vie, Farbauti n'avait guère eu l'occasion de penser à la spiritualité. Oh, elle respectait Audhumla, mais pour elle, c'était tout aussi possible et efficace de prier au beau milieu d'un champ de glace que dans un sanctuaire béni par une foule de dévots.

Elle sentait un vague frisson lui grattouiller l'échine à la perspective de pratiquer la magie dans un lieu saint. Sorcellerie et prière n'étaient pas supposées se mélanger !

_N'y pense pas. Concentre-toi._

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux, serra les mains contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

La Lecture d'Aura était un exercice plutôt simple, enseigné à toutes les apprenties pour les encourager à se concentrer. Détecter les traces énergétiques présentes en ce bas monde était le premier pas pour la sorcellerie, et c'était de _manipuler _ces énergies qui s'avérait compliqué.

Elle inspira profondément et s'ouvrit à son entourage.

Oh, les bas-reliefs étaient humectés de magie. Un sortilège de gravure, peut-être ? Ou bien un charme pour empêcher l'érosion ? Non, elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

Quelques fidèles occupés à prier. Pas intéressant. Quelques godar vaquant à diverses tâches. Hum, curieux, leur aura était voilée derrière un cache étrange : pas de la magie, c'était certain. Une preuve de faveur divine ? Mais elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

Elle élargit son champ de recherche –

_froidneigecristalluneglacetempêteFROIDNEIGEMALTROP !_

Le monde éclata dans une lumière aveuglante.

* * *

« Je dois dire, tu dois avoir moins de cervelle que je ne croyais, si tu cherches à la faire couler par les oreilles. »

La voix nasale du Mimir irritait désagréablement les tympans de Farbauti. Tiens, elle arrivait toujours à réfléchir ?

« …J'ai fait une bêtise » parvint-elle à gémir avec difficulté.

Le Mimir ricana.

« Alors ça, c'est certain ! Toucher au Coffret des Hivers Anciens, non mais vraiment. Il y a une raison pour laquelle seuls les prêtres et la famille royale peuvent y toucher. »

Farbauti sentit ses sourcils se froncer sans qu'elle ne le leur ordonne.

« Oui, ça semble étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait que le Premier lui-même a œuvré le Coffret. Les enchanteurs de son époque ne devaient pas être plus fiables que de nos jours, s'il a cherché à mettre cet artefact hors de leur atteinte. »

« Les godar… Un voile » bafouilla l'adolescente. « Sur eux. »

« Tu as senti ça ? Et bien, un voile te protège de la lumière. Pour des raisons inconnues – et crois bien que les Mimir et Skrymir passés se sont arrachés les cheveux à tenter de les découvrir – ce voile n'apparaît que chez les prêtres et les souverains. Bien sûr, il n'est pleinement efficace que chez le grand prêtre et le monarque régnant, qui se trouvent être Gullveig-gydja et Nal-Reine. Tout autre essayant de manipuler le Coffret échouerait lamentablement. »

« Oh… Alors il ne peut pas être volé ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir qui que ce soit essayer. Maintenant, rendors-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher, ton soupirant a déjà usé toute ma patience. »

« …Soupirant ? »

« Dès qu'il a eu vent de l'incident, Laufey Prince s'est rué ici, et il a fallu que je le jette dehors à coup de pied au derrière. J'espère que tu es contente de toi ? »

L'image du Mimir – vieux et riquiqui – en train de corriger la grande brute de prince héritier fit glousser l'adolescente sans qu'elle ne puisse se contenir.


	26. Chapter 26

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, maintenant que Thrymheim s'était décidé à passer aux actes, les troupes allaient partir remettre les choses en ordre, et en tant que prince héritier, il se devait de prouver ses aptitudes au combat.

Tout de même, ça lui avait fait un choc. La faute de la morveuse, bien sûr. Ces derniers, elle occupait une place dans ses pensées inversement proportionnelle à sa taille, semblait-il.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous apporte un oreiller, mon prince ? »

Laufey se hâta de redescendre sur terre. A côté de lui, l'officier Litr le regardait d'un air vaguement méprisant, le sourcil haussé.

Il en grogna presque.

« Nous partons ? »

Litr opina du chef.

« Tout est prêt. Ceci dit, vous pouvez nous suivre à pied si vous préférez… »

Oh, le manque de respect. Mais c'était ainsi chez les Géants des Glaces, vous aviez beau être la progéniture de parents forts, il fallait prouver que vous étiez fort vous-même pour que les autres cessent de vous traiter comme une fiente sur leur passage.

Dans un sens, cette escarmouche tombait à pic pour Laufey. Il tenait une occasion de faire ses preuves.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. »

_Audhumlha, fais que je ne rate pas ma chance. Laisse-moi leur montrer que je peux devenir un bon roi._

Il n'était pas sûr de croire aux dieux, mais à tout hasard… une prière, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.


	27. Chapter 27

Très franchement, Farbauti se fichait des nouvelles du front. Elle voulait juste savoir si le conflit allait bientôt se terminer – les embrouilles avec Thrymheim, c'était un peu comme les chutes de neige imprévues : c'était irritant et incontournable, et on les maudissait sous cape en attendant que ça passe.

Vraiment, c'était juste pour entendre ça qu'elle se précipitait toujours lorsqu'un héraut venait clamer les nouvelles toutes fraîches sur le parvis de la forteresse. Et si le Mimir essayait d'insinuer autre chose, et bien, le vieux croûton sombrait dans la sénilité depuis belle lurette, comment pouvait-on accorder le moindre crédit à ce qu'il dégoisait ?

Et elle s'ennuyait à mourir aussi. On finissait par s'habituer à l'hostilité surchargeant l'atmosphère au bout d'un moment, et ses travaux auprès du Mimir se faisaient répétitifs. Quoique, ça se comprenait, lui aussi avait la tête un peu ailleurs, avec Nal-Reine qui le faisait appeler sans prévenir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Probablement pour qu'il utilise la divination afin d'en apprendre davantage sur les projets de l'adversaire – Farbauti le voyait souvent penché au-dessus d'un cristal, à fixer le caillou comme si celui-ci allait brusquement développer une bouche pour lui impartir des révélations divines. A en juger par la kyrielle de jurons qui achevait inévitablement la séance – et peste le vieux bougre avait de la créativité – ça ne marchait pas très bien.

L'apprentie sorcière se sentait vaguement déçue : elle savait que la divination comptait parmi les branches les plus nébuleuses de la sorcellerie, mais si le Mimir lui-même ne parvenait pas à s'en servir… Un petit peu déprimant, ça.

Et les choses n'avançaient toujours pas. Au moins au front, le prince des idiots ne devait pas se morfondre autant.

* * *

Laufey n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait s'ennuyer à la guerre, mais le fait était là, un véritable beorn vautré dans le passage qui vous gâche bien le panorama.

En fait de forces, les résidents de Thrymheim s'étaient fait discrets alors que les troupes royales pénétraient dans la province. Tout ce qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin vers la forteresse principale, c'était des villages vides. Totalement vides. Pas d'animaux, pas de civils, même pas de trace indiquant que quelqu'un était passé par là.

Laufey se sentait dupé. Quand on disait guerre civile, on s'attendait à quelque chose d'un petit peu plus sanguinolent, en général.

Oh, l'officier jurait qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes, mais très franchement, Laufey avait cessé de l'écouter après les trois premiers jours. Le radotage, ça ne passait qu'un temps.


End file.
